Angel and vampires
by TwilightandCo
Summary: 'J'y suis obligée, ILS ont tout détruit, je dois me cacher avant qu'ILS me retrouvent' Bella, Ange, se retrouve à devoir se cacher sur Terre pour échapper à ses ennemis. Que se passera-t-elle lorsqu'elle rencontrera les Cullen?
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Ceci est ma première fiction, alors soyez gentilles :P**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, je vais faire mon possible pour qui l'y ai le moins de fautes d'orthographe et que la publication de mes chapitres soit régulière bien que ces derniers soit court. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et laissez moi des reviews pour savoir si je continue ou pas :D**

**Disclamer: Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de Twilight qui eux appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphanie Meyer.**

* * *

Un temps fût où tout était parfait. Les gens s'entraidaient sans rien demander en retour. Ils s'aimaient. La nature allait bien, les animaux étaient tellement nombreux, nous ne connaissions même pas le terme « espèces rares ». Le ciel était constamment dégagé. Ce temps était le temps parfait, le temps perdu aujourd'hui.

Cette époque mémorable était celle où Dieu gouvernait. On sentait l'amour, l'amitié, la joie, la passion s'infiltraient dans nos veines. Des sentiments comme la haine, la colère, la peine, la jalousie ou encore la convoitise étaient inexistants. Les habitants de ce monde qu'on appelait Paradis étaient alors surnommés les Anges.

Ils étaient des centaines au commencement, puis sont devenus milliers. Aujourd'hui seuls une dizaine ont survécus. Les Anges sont tous beaux, chacun à leur façon certes, mais aussi intelligents, altruistes. Ils étaient les enfants du Seigneur. Et ils en étaient fières. Chaque Ange avait sa spécialité, son domaine de prédilection. Ces minimes mais néanmoins existantes différences nous avaient fait aboutir à une hiérarchie dont personne ne se plaignait jusqu'alors.

Cette dernière avait en sommet Dieu. Les seuls Anges ayant eût l'immense honneur de le voir, de lui parler étaient les Archanges. Pour en faire parti, ils faillaient plusieurs conditions notamment celle d'être âgés de plus de 350 ans, sachant que les Anges sont immortels. Ils leurs fallait aussi avoir une immense capacité d'écoute, de compréhension et de compation. A la suite des Archanges se trouvait plusieurs catégories d'Anges. Il y avait les Anges Gardiens, les Anges de la Mort, les Anges de la Guerre, les Anges de la Nature et les Anges Instructeurs. Chacun avait un rôle. Les Anges Gardiens devaient protéger les humains, ils leur fallait beaucoup de ruse, de malice, d'amour et de tolérance. Les Anges de la Mort eux escortaient les morts humains vers l'au-delà. En effet je vous embrouille, il y a différents niveaux, les Enfers, la Terre, Le Paradis ou l'Éden et l'Au-delà. Les Anges de la Nature quant à eux s'occupaient de la nature et tout ce qui y ressemble. Ils devaient avoir la main verte, de la patience et de l'amour. Les Anges Instructeurs devaient trouver, emporter et entrainer les nouveaux Anges. Ils avaient beaucoup de patience. Les Anges de la Guerre avaient quant à eux un rôle important mais néanmoins pas toujours nécessaire. Quand les Enfers attaquaient le Paradis, ils entraient en guerre. Ils étaient les meilleurs au combat et au niveau stratégique. Ils étaient les seuls à combattre sauf en cas de trop grandes batailles.

Malheureusement cette hiérarchie n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Elles donnaient plus de pouvoirs à certains et pas assez à d'autres. Cela entraîna une guerre violente entre plusieurs Anges. On l'appela la Guerre du Pouvoir. Après plusieurs années de combat, les Anges qui souhaitaient plus de pouvoirs eurent été bannis de l'Éden. On les appela les Anges déchus. Ils se réfugièrent aux Enfers et devinrent soumis à Satan. Plus les années passèrent plus les guerres s'accumulèrent, les défaites et les morts aussi.

Aujourd'hui les seuls survivants doivent se réfugier sur Terre. Seulement laisser moi vous raconter comment l'amour peut sauver un monde déjà condamné. Laisser moi vous conter mon histoire à moi, Isabella Swan.

**

* * *

**

Alors?

**Je compte faire environ 25 chapitres.**

**A bientôt :D**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre après plus de deux semaines d'attente. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. En effet le chapitre était pret depuis longtemps mais le site ne fonctionnait pas. Alors comme je me suis pas mal avancée, je souhaite poster tous les mercredis. **

**Dites moi si cela vous convient s'il vous plaît. **

**Sinon un grand MERCI à Bellaandedwardamour, Nini85, Mathilda qui m'ont laissés des reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Et merci également à celles(oui car je doute qu'il y ai des mâles parmi nous) qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favori =D**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et non à moi. Sniff -_-,**

**

* * *

**

**PDV Bella**

Aujourd'hui, au Paradis, c'est un jour de fête. Effectivement ce n'est pas tout les jours le solstice d'été. Seulement, à l'Éden, ce jour est le15 février. Original me direz vous mais dans ce lieu irréel tout est déréglé. La nature y occupe une place importante, très importante. Il y a même des Anges qui ont pour spécialité la Nature. Elle est source d'énergie, le symbole de la vie, elle nous donne nos pouvoirs, nos forces. C'est un peu notre mère comme Dieu est notre père.

Je me lèves de mon lit douillet que j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à quitter. D'accord la Nature est ma mère mais faut pas pousser mémé, j'aime pas les fêtes même celles en sont honneur. On me regarde comme une bête. Les Anges ont beau avoir une foule de qualités je suis pas sûre que la curiosité en soit une dans leur cas. J'y peux rien moi si je n'ai jamais été humaine, si j'ai été créée de toute pièce par Dieu. Tout en pensant je prends ma toge blanche et or. Elle est longue, elle m'arrive aux chevilles. Elle laisse mon épaule droite à découvert tandis qu'elle s'attache par une broche en forme de lys sur l'épaule opposé. La robe est centrée au niveau de ma poitrine qui je dois l'avouer est assez plantureuse. Le reste de la robe est évasée. C'est l'habit de sacrement quoique qu'elle ressemble à nos autres vêtements. Au Paradis, la mode n'existe pas vraiment on s'habille encore comme à l'antiquité. Paraît que c'est cette période qui a le plus plût à Dieu alors forcément... Izzie, ma meilleure amie me coupe dans mes divagations douteuses.

-**Bella amènes toi, la parade va commencer **me hurla t-elle.

-**J'arrive, je dois juste me remaquiller, tu me connais y a que moi pour me frotter les yeux quand je les ai charbonneux **bougonnai-je en repensant à la bêtise que je venais de commettre

-**Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire de toi Bellie?**s'écria mon amie tout en s'esclaffant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je suis habituée à ses réminiscences de toute façon, na! Je sais je deviens très puérile quand je suis stressée. Après tout aujourd'hui j'obtiens mon tout dernier rang. Eh oui, moi Bella Swan, Ange Gardien, de la Mort, de la Guerre, de la Nature et Instructeur deviens Archange. Ne croyiez pas que tous les Anges ont plusieurs rang, en fait je suis la seule. Je suis comment dire unique. Je dis pas ca pour me vanter, au contraire je déteste la chose que je suis. Pour faire simple c'est comme si j'étais la fille de Dieu et de la Nature, la vraie. Donc forcément je suis plus forte, plus maligne, plus belle, etc.. Les Dieux m'ont fait à leurs images. Ayant fini de me préparer, je prends mon verre de thé sacré, celui qui donne le courage, le thé vert. Non, non il n'est pas magique ou autre c'est juste que c'est mon préféré.

-**Mais Bella dépêches toi**hurla Izzie

-**Je suis là **répondis-je

-**Waouh, tu es magnifique Bella. Cette robe te va parfaitement **me complimenta mon égale

-**Merci toi aussi tu es très belle**

En effet, Izzie porte une robe rouge et or. Elle lui arrive au genoux et était évasive, plus que la mienne. Le haut donne un effet drapé sublime qui dévoile la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle porte des talons rouges absolument magnifique. Ils ressemblent en tout point aux miens si ce n'est la couleur. Les miens sont blancs. En ce qui concerne son maquillage, elle a les paupières rouge vif ainsi que ses lèvres.

Nous partons vers le centre de la ville. Le Paradis peut être comparé à une agglomération immense. Tout le monde se connaît et s'apprécie ou non. Il ne faut pas croire, nous sommes des Anges mais c'est pas les Bisounours non plus. Nous restons humains. Nous pouvons être en colère ou ressentir de la peine mais seulement dans des cas rare. Bref, nous nous approchons de la fête, le bruit commence à être assourdissant, les gens sont de plus en plus nombreux, les décorations également. Les rues très larges, de 10 mètres de large , après tout nous sommes des milliers, sont décorées de fresques représentant les nôtres et Dieu, la Nature et les animaux. Les couleurs sont vives, pures, elles nous rappellent l'été, la raison de cette festivité. Il y a du rouge, du vert, du jaune. Ces couleurs sont aussi présentes dans les vêtements de nos paires. Seuls les personnes qui vont recevoir leur nouvelle fonction porte de l'or. Cette cérémonie s'appelle le commencement. Il ne s'effectue que pendant les solstices. Avec Izzie, nous arrivons près de la parade. Les Anges on un don pour la musique, surtout les Anges de la Nature car s'est leur seul moyen de parler avec Elle. Par ailleurs en général ce sont eux qui font la parade. J'en aperçois quelques uns comme Rodrigue, Estelle ou encore Michel. Ils sont sympa mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts, ils ne pense qu'a la Nature alors que moi je suis fasciné par tout notamment la Terre. Rodrigue et Michel joue de la guitare tandis qu'Estelle joue de la flûte traversière. L'ensemble de ses centaines d'Anges musiciens est époustouflant, ils avancent en lignes distinctes et leur musique est poignante bien que joyeuse. Ils n'ont pas terni leurs réputations. Ma meilleure amie me traîne vers son mari, Cooper, grand brun aux yeux bleus océan absolument envoutants mais pas mon genre.

-**Hey mon amour, Bella** nous salua Coop

-**Hey toi, comment ca va **demandai-je

-**Bien bien, il fallait que je prépare la fête avec d'autres mais sinon on s'est bien amusés c'est le plus important. Et toi pas trop stressée miss multifonction** se moqua-t-il

Pour me venger, je le tapais fortement à l'arrière du crâne qui pour moi me semblait bien vide.

-**Bébé défends moi, elle m'attaque** supplia le bébé Cooper

-**Tais toi elle pourrais te tuer en moins de 5 secondes estimes toi chanceux mon cœur** lui rappela sa femme.

-**Euh bon moi j'y vais alors, à plus **se sauva Coop

-**Je fais si peur que ca Iz **m'inquiétai-je

-**Mais non, on s'est que tu ne nous fera rien, tu es juste extrêmement puissante **sourit elle pour toute réponse.

-**Si tu le dis** répondis-je

-**Allons y **ajoutai-je quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle m'entraina vers le buffet où s'éparpillait différentes victuailles, fruits, vin tout y était. Au bout de quelques heures à danser, chanter et s'amuser je fus appeler pour le commencement. Cette cérémonie dure en général deux jours, deux jours de pure souffrance et malheureusement pour moi cela allait être ma sixième fois. Heureusement que c'est la dernière. J'entre dans le temple réservé à cette pratique. Il est immense. A l'intérieur des colonnes et des statues de plus de trois mètres occupent l'espace de façon magistrale. Tout y est très clair grâce aux vitraux et à la grande porte de plus de vingt mètres qui reste ouverte. Les murs étaient blancs, symbole de la pureté. J'avance vers l'Archange qui allait m'aider à en devenir un également.

-**Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Henri. Je suis le plus vieil Archange encore vivant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai été choisi pour toi. Plus l'Archange est vieux, plus le nouvel Ange sera fort. J'ai exactement 2 098 ans. On pourrait dire que j'ai fais mon temps. Dès l'âge requis pour devenir ce que je suis, j'ai passé la cérémonie. Je ne te cache pas que cela a été extrêmement douloureux mais d'après ce qu'on m'a appris, tu ne le sais que trop bien par tes précédents commencements. Si tu n'as pas de questions, nous pourrons commencer** parla Henri

-**Enchanté, je suis prête, autant de pas perdre de temps en paroles inutiles. Sans vouloir vous offenser**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas jeune enfant, ton franc parler m'amuse et m'attendrit** répondit l'homme en face de moi.

Je pris la peine de le détailler. Comme tous les Anges, il était jeune. Effectivement, pour devenir Ange, il faut avoir entre 15 et 30 ans. Je dirais qu'au moment de sa mort humaine, il devait être âgé de 27 ans. Il a les yeux d'un bleu nuit tout à fait exceptionnel. Ces cheveux sont d'une couleur étrange, mélange de brun, de noir et de blond. Original certes mais beau, comme tout Ange qui se respecte. Il doit bien mesurer 1m85 et est svelte mais musclé. Je pouvais connaître cette information grâce à sa toge blanche et or, similaire à la mienne mais en plus masculin qui laissait apparaître ses bras. Henri me tira de ma contemplation en commençant des chants d'une autre langue. Et voilà, la cérémonie commence.

Tout d'un coup, je me sentis aspirer par un trou noir. Je m'écroule sur le sol dure du temple. Tout me semble trouble, je commence à sentir cette douleur si particulière s'infiltrer dans mes veines, dans mes os pour ne ressortir que deux jours plus tard. Je ferme les yeux, espérant naïvement faire cesser ou au moins apaiser mes souffrances. J'ai si mal. Je ressent comme des milliards d'aiguilles se planter dans mon corps jusqu'à se qu'elle ne puisse plus. Je veux pleurer, hurler ma douleur mais je ne peux pas. Mes lèvres semblent collées ensemble. La seule chose à faire est d'attendre.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Après je ne sais combien de temps à endurer ce calvaire, mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur une pièce blanche. Celle-ci ressemble à ce qu'on appelle sur Terre une chambre d'hôpital à part qu'il n'y avait pas de machines ou d'appareils médicaux. Je tourne ma tête et rencontre des yeux bleus nuit. Henri.

_-_**Bonjour.**

Ma voix sorti rauque, comme si je n'avais pas parler depuis des mois.

-**Bonjour Bella, bienvenue dans le monde des Archanges** me sourit-il

-**Merci. Sinon à quelles changements doit-je m'attendre **demandai-je curieuse

-**Eh bien, tu auras un pouvoir de plus, je ne sais pas encore lequel cependant. Tes sens seront plus développés. Tu es devenu plus belle et surement plus maligne mais seul le temps nous le dira. Ah oui et le plus important, tu pourras communiquer avec Dieu **m'informa Henri

-**Merci beaucoup**

Je me levai et remarquai que je portai encore ma tunique qui datait de deux jours. Je pense à rentrer chez moi pour me changer quand un malaise me prit par surprise. Quand je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermer quelques secondes plutôt, je me trouvai dans ma chambre.

_Euh, j'avais pas ça avant_

Je commence à paniquer. Aucun des Anges que je connais n'a ce genre de pouvoir ou de don. Je serai donc aussi différente de ce point de vue là. Une de plus ou de moins toute façon. Je me laves en vitesse avec mon shampoing au fraises et mon gel douche au freesias. Une fois fini, je me sèche et laisse mes cheveux à l'air libre. Je m'habillai d'une jupe marron assez fluide mais haute. Elle m'arrive au niveau de la ceinture abdominale et s'arrête un peu plus haut que mes genoux. En haut je mets un tee-shirt noir près du corps que je rentre dans la jupe. Je mets du mascara qui allonge mes cils déjà longs naturellement. Je rajoute à cela du crayon sous mes yeux ainsi que du gloss. Avant de sortir je mis mes escarpins noirs haut d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

Me voilà prête pour ma nouvelle vie

* * *

.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plût autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé**

**A Mercredi**

**TwilightandCo**


	3. Chapitre 2

**C****oucou tout le monde. **

**Alors pas de retard cette fois mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai eu des reviews. **

**Je suis vraiment déçue de n'en avoir eu qu'une. Mais bon ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais m'arrêter. Merci à Mrs Esmee Cullen. **

**Tout de suite, le chapitre 2.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Le ciel était bleu. Comme toujours. En le regardant, je me mis à penser à tout ce que j'avais vécu. Après tout, en 357 ans d'existence, on pourrait croire que j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre, de voyager et d'aimer. Seule une chose est vraie. Pour apprendre, j'ai appris soyez en sûr. Je parle plus de sept langues, le chinois, le français, l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand, le russe, le japonais et autres. Je connais également toutes les époques, le moyen-age, les trente glorieuses et autres. Les guerres passant du Péloponnèse à la deuxième guerre mondiale ne me sont pas inconnus. Pour tout dire je les ai toute vue ou presque. L'art reste quand même le sujet que je préfère et que je maitrise le mieux. Parlez moi de Voltaire, Rousseau, Shakespeare mais aussi de Dalí, Monet ou encore de Debussy, Mozart et nous en aurons pour des heures.

Seulement c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai fait de ma longue existence. Apprendre. Je me demandai souvent ce que ma vie aurait été si j'avais été humaine. Même si j'aurais dû devenir Ange plus tard. Non juste humaine quelque dizaine d'années. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je dois dire que je le vis plutôt bien même si mon vœu le plus chère et de passer quelque temps sur Terre. Histoire de vivre par procuration. Je sais, pathétique.

Je n'ai jamais voyager. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit où aller. Soit ce sont les Enfers, soit la Terre mais les Anges n'ont pas le droit d'y aller. Alors mes congénères et moi restons au Paradis à ne rien faire à part observer notre Saint Graal. Enfin surtout moi.

Je n'ai pas non plus connu l'amour. Les Anges ne peuvent être en couple qu'avec leurs âmes sœurs. Seuls les Ages déchus s'accouplaient avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand, n'importe où. Alors oui je me sens seule. Bien sur, j'ai des amis mais je n'ai que ça, ça est mes foutus connaissances.

Je méditai encore quelques heures. Il faisait nuit mais qu'importe, les Anges ne dorment que quelques heures par mois. Soudain un mal de crâne tellement intense que je poussai un hurlement de douleur survînt. Je me roulai en boule, tenant ma tête serrait dans mes mains espérant vainement calmer la douleur. Seulement ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est d'entendre des voix. Elles étaient des centaines et parlaient en même temps. C'était horrible. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout d'un coup tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela commença.

Mais que m'était-il arriver pour souffrir si fort et entendre ces voix. D'ailleurs qui parlait? Je tournais sur moi même pour m'apercevoir que j'étais seule. Où étaient ces personnes?

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi pour réfléchir à tête reposée. Pour cela je devais passer devant le parc le plus grand de la ville puis longer le bord du fleuve. Ce dernier élément n'avait ni début, ni fin. Une des nombreuses étrangetés du Paradis. Je me relevai avec plus ou moins de mal. Une fois debout je commençai ma marche.

_«Cette fleur est magnifique »_

_« J'ai hâte de pouvoir devenir Ange Gardien »_

_« Je vais manger quoi ce soir? »_

_« Je dois aller méditer »_

Des dizaines de voix envahirent mon esprit, ne me laissant plus le temps de penser. Je tournai sur moi même pour voir où je me trouvai. Le parc. Avec des dizaines d'Anges. Et leurs pensées.

Je pouvais donc lire les pensées.

Ma découverte me secoua. D'après mes connaissances, aucun Ange n'avait ce talent. Je me précipitai chez Izzie. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'aider.

Au bout de 10 minutes de course intensive, j'arrivai chez ma meilleure amie. Je tapai comme une hystérique à sa porte quand enfin elle s'ouvrit.

_« Bella? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle a? »_

- « **Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là **répondis-je

-**Euh Bella je n'ai p-pas parlé** bafouilla mon amie

-**C'est bien ça le problème. J'entends ce que les gens pensent.**

-**QUOI **s'égosilla-t-elle

-**Oui à moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc**

-**Mais comment c'est possible? Aucun Ange n'a cette capacité.**

-**Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Pour te demander ton aide. Je crois que mon commencement m'a apporté beaucoup plus de dons que la normale.**

-**Que veux tu dire** me questionna-t-elle

-**Je pouvais déjà maîtriser les éléments, figer les gens, avoir un bouclier mental et physique maintenant je peux me transporter et lire dans les pensées. C'est impossible, les Anges ne doivent pas avoir plus de quatre pouvoirs.**

-**Tu as raison. Viens allons voir Henri. »**

Elle me prit le bras et me poussa à courir. On se mit en route et après 20 minutes de sport, nous arrivâmes au Temple des Archanges.

-« **Henri** hurlai-je

-**Quoi? Que se passe-t-il petite Bella?**

-**J'ai un non un gros non un énorme... **commençai-je

-**Abrège **m'intima Izzie qui était restée en retrait depuis notre arrivée

-**Problème **finis-je

-**D'accord, lequel est-il** me demanda le sage

-**J'ai trop de dons.**

-**Que veux tu dire?**

-**Normalement un ange ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre dons au maximum. D'ailleurs même en avoir quatre est rare. Seulement, je peux lire dans les pensées, contrôler les éléments, avoir ****un bouclier** **physique et psychique, me téléporter et figer. C'est inconcevable.**

-**Je ne sais quoi te dire Bella. Je vais m'entretenir avec Dieu qui doit avoir la réponse. Reviens demain. »**

**PDV Henri**

C'est impossible, improbable, inconcevable bref vous me comprenez. De toute ma longue, très longue existence, je n'avais jamais connu ça. Le ça en question est Bella. Enfin devrai-je dire les dons de Bella. Comment est-ce possible qu'elle en possède autant? Elle pourrait même en mourir ou que sais-je encore. Je ne le souhaite vraiment pas. De plus si elle disparaît Dieu sera furieux. Après tout Bella ne connaît pas entièrement ses origines. Pour tout les Anges et même pour elle, elle n'a jamais eu de parents. Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas vrai. Ces parents sont uniques, puissants, mystiques. Je suis le seul à connaître le secret de sa création. Je la considère comme ma fille, ma chair, mon sang surtout que les Anges ne peuvent féconder, on ne naît pas Ange, on le devient.

_Enfin pas pour Bella_

Effectivement ma conscience a raison. Dieu est lui même le père de Bella. Je le sais, dur de le croire mais si, Dieu a féconder avec une déesse. Contrairement a ce que vous pourrez penser nous ne sommes pas monothéiste ou polythéiste. Nous croyons en tous les Dieux mais ne parlons qu'avec un. Nous lui sommes dévoués. Cette déesse est Athéna. Dieu la considère comme la femme parfaite ou presque. Elle est sage, guerrière, intelligente et j'en passe. Seulement elle n'avait pas la beauté parfaite. Dieu étant Dieu, il avait le pouvoir de modeler sa chair à son image ce qu'il fit s'en hésiter. Alors lui qui souhaitait la perfection pour sa fille donna à son enfant quelques caractéristiques de la célèbre Aphrodite. Ainsi, sa petite fille eu la sagesse de ses deux parents, leurs intelligences également, la modestie. On découvrit qu'elle était maligne lorsqu'à deux ans, elle avait échapper à sa nourrice en simulant un malaise. Dès que la nourrice s'était retournée après avoir été chercher une trousse de secours, Bella avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Elle eut toutes les qualités possible et imaginable mais elle hérita également de défauts. Elle fût têtue, un peu trop franche et est très mauvaise joueuse. Tout son père. Elle est incroyablement belle. Bella est grande sans trop l'être, peut être 1m70 ou un peu plus. Elle est brune avec des reflets roux et blonds surprenant. Elle possède de grands yeux bleus avec des taches vertes couleur émeraude. Elle a de longs cils, la bouche pulpeuse, un nez retroussé, des fossettes et un menton présent sans trop l'être. Au niveau du corps, Bella est bien, très bien proportionnée. Ses jambes sont longues très longues et fines. Elle a un ventre plat, des seins volumineux qui tiennent en place seuls, des fesses rebondies, fermes.

_Henri, c'est pas le moment !_

Hum, je me suis emballé mais il faut bien avouer qu'il s'agit de la femme parfaite. Et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Tous les Anges n'ayant pas rencontrer l'âme sœur n'ont d'yeux que pour elle. D'ailleurs un Ange du nom de Mickaël est plus insistant que d'autre. Le pauvre garçon est persuadé qu'ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre. Bella étant trop gentille n'arrive pas à le repousser.

Bref passons, il faut que j'aille m'entretenir avec Dieu au sujet de sa fille. Je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers le confessionnal. Il s'agit de l'endroit de rencontre et de méditation. J'entre en poussant les doubles portes violemment. Je ne le suis pas d'habitude mais il s'agit de la fille de Dieu. Les quelques Anges présents sortent après m'avoir lancés des coups d'œil septiques.

_Pas le temps de penser à ça, Bella est peut être en danger_

Je m'approche de l'autel et m'agenouille. Je me penche et pense fort à Dieu. C'est le moyen le plus utilisé pour l'appeler. Certains Anges font des prières, d'autres l'appèlent dans leurs pensées. Je me concentre jusqu'à ne penser qu'à notre créateur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je sens une puissance montée en moi, progressivement mais fortement. C'est Dieu. Lorsque nous entrons en contact avec lui, nous ne le voyons pas. Il se manifeste par une voix grave.

- « **Bonjour cher Henri. Que me vaut ton appel **me demanda Dieu

-**Votre fille subit une étrangeté. Cela s'avère très inquiétant. **

-**Quelle est cette étrangeté dont tu parles?**

-**Bella a trop de dons, plus que n'importe quel Ange**

-**Ma fille n'est pas un quelconque Ange, souviens en toi** s'énerva-t-il

-**Je le sais bien seulement je m'inquiète de son sort et j'aimerai que vous me donniez quelques éclaircissements **demandai-je

-**Tu es en droit de le demander alors écoute. Ma fille n'a pas trop de pouvoirs. Elle a seulement un don plus puissant que les autres. Elle possède la capacité de s'approprier n'importe quels dons de n'importe quelles espèces **expliqua Dieu

_Waouh si je m'attendais à ça_

-**Elle est donc plus puissante que n'importe qui**

-**Oui mon ami. Seulement comme Achille et son talon, le point faible d'Isabella est la peur. Dès qu'elle en ressentira elle perdra tout ses moyens.**

-**Mais comment fera t-elle lors de batailles?**

-**Elle devra se montrer digne de sa mère et faire preuve de courage.**

-**Oui je le comprends. Cependant que dois-je lui dire?**

-**Il est temps pour elle de connaître son histoire. »**

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, la voix de Dieu disparût.

_Il part quand ça devient chaud lui._

Bon, ma prochaine mission: avouer à Bella qu'elle est la fille biologique de Dieu. _Facile._

**PDV Bella**

Après mon entrevue avec Henri je fus toute secouée. Si même lui ne pouvais pas m'aider il ne me restais que Dieu pour m'aider. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour attirer ce genre de chose.

_Comme si t'étais pas assez bizarre_

_Oh tais toi t'es censée être moi blondasse_

_Eh suis pas blonde_

_Arg chut tu m'énerves_

Oui je sais, je vous mets pas en confiance là. Je m'engueule souvent avec ma petite voix intérieure appelé plus communément conscience.

_Mon cul ouais, j'appelle ça une emmerdeuse oui!_

Enfin, vous comprendrez qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien. En général tous les Anges en ont une et s'entende bien avec mais comme d'habitude je peux pas faire comme les autres. Dès fois pour ne pas dire souvent cela me pèse. Ne pas avoir eu de parents, ne pas avoir été humaine, être différente me fait mal. Je me sens rejetée de la société. Bien sûr les Anges ne portent pas de jugements mais cela ne les empêchera pas de se questionner. Très vite c'est pesant alors j'ai fini par ne plus aller vers les autres et de rester avec Izzie et Cooper. Ah eux deux, une grande histoire. Ils se connaissaient étant humains et se détestaient à un point où ils ne supportaient pas de rester dans une même pièce ensemble trop longtemps. Seulement lorsqu'ils eurent 20 ans et qu'ils subirent la transformation, ils se rapprochèrent dans cette épreuve. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui leurs arrivaient, ils étaient perdus, désorientés. Au bout de seulement dix ans, oui seulement après tout les Anges sont immortels dix ans est une période de temps infime, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis leurs humanité. Depuis ils étaient ensemble.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis couchée dans une des nombreuses chambres d'ami du couple. Je décide de m'endormir car tout ces questionnements et ces problèmes m'épuisent. J'essaye d'arrêter de penser à tout ça et de laisser mon cerveau rejoindre Morphée. Mon but est atteint au bout d'une demi-heure.

Je me réveille en pleine forme bien qu'encore endormie. Je roule sur le côté en essayant de me réveiller. En ouvrant les yeux je tombe directement sur le radio réveil. Il affiche 10h37. Whaou, je me suis endormie vers 23h ce qui fait extrêmement beaucoup d'heures de repos pour un Ange. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Peut être que tout ces dons m'épuise sans que je ne le remarque. Étrange.

-**Bella ! Enfin tu es réveillée, on s'est tellement inquiété** s'exclama Izzie en entrant comme une furie dans la pièce.

-**Désolée c'était pas vraiment voulu** m'excusai-je

-**Ce n'est rien, on a juste eu très peur. Bon allez viens te changer, plus vite tu seras habillée, plus vite on sera chez Henri **sautilla-t-elle

-**Ok ok mais laisse moi sortir du lit**

-**Oh pardon à toute à l'heure.**

Elle sortit enfin de la chambre. Pas que je l'aime pas, bien au contraire c'est juste que quand elle est stressée elle devient intenable. Franchement c'est insupportable. Je me lève sans mal. Ça ma vraiment reposée de dormir autant. En me levant je remarque que je suis habillée comme hier c'est-à-dire avec ma jupe et mon haut noir. Ma jupe est toute froissée. Bon que vais-je mettre? Etant donné que je ne suis pas chez moi et que je n'ai aucun vêtement, je part direction chambre du couple. Je frappe à la porte, on ne sais jamais je ne veux rien voir de leur intimité. Aucune réponse, je rentre. La chambre est assez spacieuse. Au fond de la chambre se trouve un lit King Size en bois au parure violette, pourpre. La tête de lit est immense. C'est une sorte d'armoire ouverte. A droite, il y a une table de chevet avec un livre. A gauche se situe une porte. Voilà ma destination.

_Ton enfer tu veux dire._

Il s'agit du dressing d'Izzie. Non pas que je n'aime pas les vêtements mais en fait si. J'aime être bien habillée mais je ne veux pas faire de shopping ou autre. Beaucoup trop fille pour moi. Je rentre dans la pièce où se trouve des milliers de vêtements rangés par matière, couleur et saison. Étant donné qu'il fait assez chaud je m'habille d'une robe empire noir. Elle est serrée au niveau de ma poitrine par du tissus stretch et est évasive jusqu'à mes genoux où elle s'arrête. Je me maquille les yeux en me mettant du crayon noir au dessus et en dessous. Je rajoute du mascara pour parfaire le tout. Je laisse mes cheveux bouclés naturellement qui m'arrivent à la taille. On dirait que je suis prête.

-**Izzie je suis prête dépêches toi **hurlai-je

-**Je suis là** me répondit-elle

Elle était habillée d'un haut rose tout simple avec un jean slim noir. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute. En guise de maquillage, elle ne portait que du mascara et du rouge à lèvres rose brillant. Elle était magnifique comme d'habitude.

Nous partîmes vers le temple. Henri s'y trouvait tout le temps. Il n'avait pas de maison. Étant considéré comme le sage, il avait une chambre là bas. Nous marchâmes tranquillement mais à l'intérieur je bouillais. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'allait être mon avenir. Je suis la seule représentante de mon espèce. Izzie semblait être dans le même état que moi même si elle ne laissait rien paraître. Je le voyais à sa manière de toucher constamment sa queue de cheval. Après les plus longues minutes de mon existence nous arrivâmes enfin.

-**Henri** l'appelai-je

-**Henri** l'appelai-je de nouveau au bout de deux minutes

-**Oui Isabella excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir entendu** sourit-il.

« _Mince elle est déjà là. Comment je vais faire? »_

Plusieurs trucs clochaient. Premièrement, il m'avait appelé Isabella, deuxièmement son sourire est beaucoup trop crispé pour être honnête et troisièmement pourquoi ces pensées sont aussi paniquées?

-**Euh ce n'est pas grave. Vous allez bien Henri, vous avez l'air tendu** demandai-je inquiète mais soupçonneuse.

-**Bella je, je, je... Pff c'est dure à dire** bafouilla-t-il

-**Henri vous m'inquiétez vraiment**

-**Oui moi aussi** ajouta Izzie

-**Tout va bien, seulement Izzie peut tu nous laisser s'il te plait **demanda le sage

-**Non je reste pour …** commenca-t-elle

-**Non vas rejoindre Coop **l'interrompis-je

-**Tu es sure** demanda-t-elle

-**Oui vas y je te raconterai quand j'en aurai fini **lui souris-je pour la rassurer

-**OK à toute à l'heure courage ma belle**

-**Merci**

Elle sortit malgré quelques réticences. Ah Izzie toujours là pour moi.

-**Bon Bella, ce que je m'apprête à t'annoncer va remettre en cause ton existence** commença l'Ange

-**Vous me faites flipper là**

-**Non ne t'inquiète pas. Pour commencer, tu le sais tu n'a jamais été humaine**

-**Oui effectivement** approuvai-je triste

-**Cette partie de ton histoire est vraie seulement …**

-**Ah parce qu'il y a des choses fausses** questionnai-je irritée qu'on ai pu me cacher mon histoire.

-**Malheureusement oui. Tu as toujours cru que tu n'avais pas de parents. Tu en as. Ton père biologique est Dieu, ta mère quant à elle est Athéna. Tes parents se sont rencontrés et ce fût le coup de foudre. Seulement ta mère était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Athéna en fût dévastée. Dieu ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi réunis toute sa force pour enlever la malédiction seulement il ne réussit qu'à la modifier. Athéna ne pourrait avoir qu'un enfant. Tes parents s'a****imant d'un amour inconditionnel décidèrent d'en faire un. Tu fus donc engendrée. Sachant que tu serais leur seul enfant, Dieu et Athéna décidèrent de rajouter des gènes d'une autre divinité pour te rendre parfaite. Tu fus donc le parfait mélange de Dieu, Athéna et d'Aphrodite. Lorsque tu es née, c'était l'ébullition dans l'au-delà. Tes parents s'étaient réfugiés là bas pour avoir la paix avec leur nouveau-née. Tu étais la prunelle de leurs yeux. Seulement Satan apprit ta naissance. Tu n'es pas censée le savoir mais les enfants de divinités sont interdits car ils deviennent trop puissant. Le roi des Enfers sachant cela décida de faire une guerre pour te tuer. Tes parents allèrent voir une voyante pour pouvoir tout faire afin de te protéger. La vielle femme leur apprit que tu serais extrêmement puissante, plus que Dieu lui-même. Elle apprit également à tes parents que tu sauverais le Paradis ainsi que le monde. Tu les sauverais de Satan. Tes géniteurs bien que fières de la destinée de leur enfant ****décidèrent de te cacher pour ne pas te perdre. Satan en avait toujours après toi. Bien qu'extrêmement douloureux tes parents t'abandonnèrent. Ils firent croire à ta mort dans tout le royaume des Dieux. Satan apprit la nouvelle et en fût réjouit mais resta septique. Tu grandis et tes parents veillèrent sur toi depuis l'au-delà. Tout se passait bien malgré le fait que quelques Anges doutaient de tes origines. Seulement avec la Guerre du Pouvoir, les nouveaux Anges déchu avouèrent à Satan leurs doutes quant à ton identité. Satan fût furieux de s'être fait rouler et décida de déclencher une guerre. Cette décision date de deux semaines, il risque de passer à l'attaque très bientôt. Rassures toi tu n'es pas la seule raison de cette guerre. Les Anges déchu en veulent aux Anges. Une histoire de pouvoir comme tu t'en doutes** m'apprit-il

-**Waouh je m'attendais pas du tout à ça** répondis-je choquée au delà du possible.

Henri sourit plus amusé qu'autre chose de mon état.

-**Je le sais bien. Je ne connaissais qu'une partie de ton histoire mais hier ton père m'a appris le reste. D'ailleurs tes parents t'embrassent et t'aiment** me dit-il de but en blanc

-**Euh je suis censée répondre. Je ne les connais pas **répondis-je attristée mais heureuse d'avoir enfin des parents.

-**Si tu le souhaites tu as la possibilité de les rencontrer**

**-Il faut que j'y réfléchisses. En attendant qu'en est-il de mes dons** demandai-je

-**Tu as bien quatre dons et seulement quatre**

-**Mais je, je, j'en ai plus actuellement, comment est-ce possible** le questionnai-je

-**Ton quatrième et dernier don consiste à t'approprier toutes sortes de dons qui proviennent de n'importe quelles espèces seulement plus aucuns ne fonctionneront si tu as peur.**

**-Putain de merde** m'exclamai-je avant de mettre ma main devant ma bouche

-**Pardon** m'excusai-je pitoyablement tout en étant rouge pivoine.

-**Ce n'est rien** sourit Henri

-**Je ne m'attendais pas à moins venant de toi Bella **sourit-il

Bon alors si je résumais, je suis la fille de Dieu et d'Athéna, je suis plus puissante que tout le monde sauf si j'ai peur, Satan m'en veut à fond et souhaite plus que tout me liquider. Je vais rencontrer mes parents et pour finir une guerre se prépare.

_Putain de journée, j'aurais dû rester couchée._

* * *

**Alors?**

**TwilightandCo**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Avant de vous livrer le chapitre 3, je voudrais dire MERCI à Alvina26 et aux anonymes.**

Sylvia: Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew et tes encouragements. J'ai failli verser la ptite larme :D. En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Ayana: Comme tu avais hâte d'en lire plus, voilà pour te satisfaire :). Pour ce qui est de l'arrivée des Cullen, encore un peu de patience. Normalement encore deux ou trois chapitres et on pourra fantasmer sur le beau Edward ;). Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Retrouvons donc Bella et ses petits Anges :D**

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement les personnages sont à Stéphanie Meyer et elle veut pas me les donner ;( J'lui fais la tête na!**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_Je me trouve au milieu du parc. Il est immense mais surtout vide. Je suis seule, désespérément seule. En fait non, tout les Anges sont avec moi, ils le sont mais morts. Oh mon Dieu c'est horrible. Je m'avance parmi les décombres et les corps. Je cherche Izzie ou Cooper même Henri. Un des trois ou mieux, les trois. J'arrive à la porte. La porte est l'endroit où les Anges peuvent changer de monde. Cela n'arrive pas souvent et ce sont plus les Anges Instructeurs et Gardiens qui l'empreinte pour chercher les humains. Cette porte est dans le parc. Elle est magnifique, elle est grande mais a des arabesques tout autour. Cette même porte qui autrefois était magnifique est aujourd'hui détruite. C'est un cauchemar. Soudain mon regard est attiré par un anneau en or. Les larmes envahissent mes yeux car je ne le reconnais que trop bien. C'est celui d'Izzie. A côté de son corps déchiqueté se trouve ces ailes. Elles ont été coupés. Lorsque nous sommes en guerre, nous sortons nos ailes pour gagner en rapidité et en force. Elles font plus d'un mètre et sont d'un blanc pur. Les Anges déchu les ont noirs. Elles sont plus petites également. Plus tranchantes. Lorsque l'on coupe les ailes d'un Ange c'est de la torture. Même mort il le ressentira. Et Ils lui ont fait ça. Je rentre dans une colère noire. Je me retourne et voit Cooper et Henri dans le même état que ma meilleure amie. En fait tous les Anges sont dans cet état. Ils ont tout massacrés. Les Anges déchu._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis en sueur mais je m'en fout. Je me lève et me transpose au parc. Tout y est normal. Les Anges se promènent tranquillement. La plupart me regarde bizarrement. Je m'inspecte pour voir d'où vient le problème.

_Eh bah t'es douée toi_

_Oh c'est bon j'ai eu peur, je devais vérifier_

_Ouais ouais_

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas comprit, je suis en pyjama, enfin nuisette serais plus juste.

_Je vois pas où est le problème, elle est très belle cette nuisette._

_C'est pas ça le problème blondasse(N/A: je n'ai rien contre les blondes, j'en suis une moi même :D Blonde power)_

Effectivement, ce n'est pas le problème vu qu'elle est très jolie. Elle est de couleur noire transparente. Elle est collée à ma peau. Sur toute la longueur du tissus, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à mes fesses, il y a des dessins et des paillettes. Elle est ouverte sur le devant. Le dessin de mon string est identique à celui de ma nuisette. Ouais c'est quand même vachement révélateur de mon anatomie. Je me téléporte chez moi, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.

Allez encore une honte de plus. Pff je ne suis pas maladroite, loin de là. Mon problème c'est que je me mets toujours dans des situations embarrassantes. Enfin bref. J'ai bien eu peur moi avec ce rêve. Tout ces morts, Izzie, oh mon Dieu, il faut que j'aille la voir. Bon pas de panique, elle doit bien aller, respire et vas te laver. Voilà je vais me laver. Je sors de ma chambre pour me diriger vers ma salle de bains. Elle est dans les tons gris. A gauche se trouve deux lavabos ainsi qu'une grande glace. A droite se situe la baignoire. En face de celle ci et à coté des lavabos se trouve la douche. Je m'y précipite. Je me déshabille d'abord puis j'entre. J'allume l'eau chaude qui dévale sur mon corps. On pourra parler mais qu'est-ce-que c'est bon. Au bout de trente minutes à me prélasser sous l'eau j'ai presque oublier mon rêve. Je dis bien presque parce que je ressens toujours cette boule d'angoisse au fond de mon ventre qui me crie que ce n'était pas un rêve mais une putain de prémonition.

Il faut que j'aille voir Henri, peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un de mes pouvoirs et dans ce cas je pourrais aider. Il faut aussi que je raconte mon histoire à Izzie et Cooper. Bon on va d'abord voir le couple. J'arrête mes tergiversions pour aller m'habillai. Je me prends un mini short en jeans avec une ceinture noire. En guise de haut je prends le premier qui vient c'est à dire un tee-shirt gris large qui dévoile une de mes épaules. Je choisis de mettre des bottes noires. Pour accompagner ma tenue, je mets un pendentif qui ressemble aux plaques des soldats. Je suis prête mais extrêmement stressée. Je vais devoir tout raconter à Iz et Coop et ca me fait flipper. Je n'ai même pas encore pris conscience de ce qui m'arrivais. Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Je claque la porte derrière moi et m'en vais à pied. Je préfère, ça me donne le temps de me calmer. Je pars sur la route et après seulement cinq minutes de marche , je me fait alpaguer par Mickaël. Ah celui là c'est un grand numéro. Il en a après moi depuis tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus.

-**Bonjour mon âme sœur** me sourit-il en essayant d'être charmeur.

-**Mickaël, je ne suis que ton amie, arrête de t'acharner.**

-**Mais non regardes comme nous allons bien ensemble, nous sommes si beau **continua-t-il de sourire bêtement.

Personnellement, je trouvais Mikaël tout à fait banale. Des longs cheveux noirs retenus en queue de cheval basse, un visage rond, des yeux marrons, grand, pas très musclé. Il avait quelque chose d'enfantin. Il est sûrement devenu Ange trop jeune.

-**Bon écoute une bonne fois pour toute Mickaël. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais** criai-je

Mickaël me fixa des yeux les plus noirs que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est un jeune homme très orgueilleux et après ce que je viens de faire, il va m'en vouloir. Oh et puis tant pis je l'avais prévenu.

-**Tu me le payeras **siffla-t-il entre ses dents

-**Arrêtes Mickaël, tu te ridicules, regardes autour de toi, tout le monde te regarde** lui dis-je

Effectivement, tout autour de nous se trouvait une trentaine d'Anges tous plus curieux les uns que les autres.

-**Et puis ton comportement n'est pas digne d'un Ange** continuai-je

-**Mais qui te dis que j'en suis un **murmura-t-il mystérieusement avant de partir sans se retourner.

Je ne fais plus attention que ça à ses paroles. Je suis trop préoccupée par la guerre, mes parents, mes dons, tout.

-**Y a plus rien à voir, oust du vent **criai-je aux Anges

Un brouhaha se fit entendre lors de la dispersion puis plus rien. Le calme était revenu. Je souris. C'est ça que j'aimais tant aux Paradis et chez les Anges. Ici personne de vous jugera ou n'insistera. On vous respecte.

Je continuais ma route jusqu'à chez mes amis. Ils habitent une grande maison blanche. Elle avait un porche et des escaliers pour arriver à la porte d'entrée. Autour de la demeure se trouvait des arbres, des buissons. Elle était sur deux étages avec une multitudes de fenêtres. Vraiment magnifique. Je pris une profonde inspiration puis avançai d'un pas décidé. Je montai les marches d'un pas énergique jusqu'à la porte. Je frappai peut-être un peu fort vu le renfoncement qui s'y trouva une fois que j'arrêtais. Pas grave. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Cooper débraillé au possible et torse nu. Oups, j'ai arrêté quelque chose on dirait.

-**Bella comment ça va? Alors tu sais ce qui t'arrive? C'est grave? Tu vas mourir? Oh non c'est horrible tu vas mourir** débita Coop sans respirer. Il ressemblait bien à Izzie sur ce coup.

-**Mais non calme toi, respire un grand coup, appelle ta femme et allez vous assoir. L'heure de vérité à sonné.**

* * *

-**Putain** dirent en même temps Coop et Iz

-**Oui ça m'a fait le même effet **souris-je amusée qu'on est eu la même réaction

-**Je m'attendais pas à ça du tout mais alors du tout non mais genre vraiment pas du tout mais alors trop trop trop …** commença à délirer Izzie

-**On a comprit amour** sourit Coop

-**Euh ouais pardon je suis juste sous le choc **dit Izzie gênée

-**C'est rien **rajoutai-je

-**Alors comme ça une guerre se prépare** demanda Cooper inquiet

-**Oui, on sera attaqué dans très peu de temps** leur appris-je

-**Combien .. **débuta Coop

-**.. de temps** finit Izzie

-**Pas plus d'une semaine **dis-je sinistre

-**QUOI **s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix

-**Je sais je sais. C'est pourquoi il faut trouver des tenues de combat résistantes aux ailes et surtout s'entrainer.**

-**OUI** cria Izzie heureuse

-**Euh mon amour, il va y avoir une guerre et tu es joyeuse** demanda son mari, perdu

-**Bah t'a pas entendu mon cœur**, demanda Iz, **on va faire du SHOPPING** cria-t-elle en sautillant partout

Cooper et moi nous regardâmes dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire et de suivre ma meilleure amie dans son délire. Après tout autant en profiter avant de ne plus rigoler.

* * *

L'après midi je décidai d'aller voir Henri pour lui parler de mon rêve. Même si je préfèreraique cela en soit vraiment un je ne veux avoir aucun doute. Je partis de chez mes amis sur le coup de quatorze heure. Environ vingt minutes de marche et je suis là bas. Au Paradis, il n'y a pas de voitures. Tout le monde est à pied mais ce n'est pas gênant. On ne ressent pas la fatigue. Je me levai et dis au revoir aux deux personnes en face de moi. Après quelques accolades, je pris la porte et commençai à marcher. A quatorze heure trente, je toquai à l'entrée du temple.

_« Qui est-ce encore »_

Oh. Je ne suis pas habituée à entendre les pensées. En général j'arrive à les bloquer en ne me concentrant que sur les miennes. La gigantesque porte s'ouvrit et Henri apparut.

-**Bella que fait-tu ici** demanda-t-il surprit

-**J'ai fais un rêve horrible mais qui pourrait se réaliser. Je veux m'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire** répondis-je de but en blanc.

Après tout, cela ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot, autant y aller direct. Je souris face à mes pensées.

-**Et bien, raconte moi ce rêve tout d'abord et je te donnerai mon avis** dit Henri

Je commença mon récit avec une boule dans la gorge. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal tout au long de mon récit horrible. Arrivé à la mort de tous ces Anges je pleurai à chaudes larmes. C'était si horrible. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à une bassine qui été posée à côté. Surement pour l'entretien. Je vomis mes tripes. Ce rêve me retournait trop l'estomac pour pouvoir me retenir. Pendant que j'effectuai ma basse besogne, je sentis qu'on me tenait les cheveux. Après avoir fini, je me relève et remercie Henri.

-**De rien, je te comprends ce rêve est immonde. Tant de torture, c'est horrible **dit-il les larmes aux yeux

-**Je sais** lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-**Quant à ton rêve, je pense qu'il était une sorte de prémonition mais qui a été altérée par ta peur de perdre ceux qui te sont chères. Tu dois t'entrainer pour pouvoir les protéger. Pour pouvoir protéger tous les Anges. Normalement seuls les Anges de la Guerre vont se battre mais tout dépend du nombre de nos ennemis. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille les informer**

**-Je viens avec vous puisque je vais combattre**

**-D'accord allons y**

Nous partîmes en direction du Parc de Mars. C'est un des nombreux parc du Paradis. Sa particularité est qu'il est réservé aux entraînements des Anges Guerriers. Nous entrons. Plus de 300 Anges sont présents. Henri se place au centre du parc et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je le suis.

-**Écoutez moi Guerriers. Une guerre se prépare en Enfer. Une guerre qui nous vise. Anges contre les Déchus. Cette fois la bataille sera plus sanglante, plus violente. Pourquoi? Car nous avons la fille de Dieu et d'Athéna.**

Des murmures retentirent d'un coup dans l'assemblée pendant que je fusillai du regard Henri. Les Anges semblaient choqués, ébahis. Seulement au bout de quelques secondes, ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, comme un seul homme.

_Très synchro le mouvement_

_Oh c'est pas le moment toi. On s'est fait repérer_

-**Comme vous l'aurez deviné, cette enfant est Isabella ici présente. Vous lui devez respect et obéissance. Revenons à cette querelle. Satan ayant apprit l'existence de Bella a décidé de préparer la guerre. Cela se passait il y a douze ans. Il a aujourd'hui décidé d'attaquer dans les jours qui viennent** déclara Henri.

De nouveau des murmures troublèrent la tranquillité du lieu. Soudain un Ange prit la parole.

-**Peut-être aurions nous pu être informés avant. Mieux combien y aura-t-il de Déchus? Suffirons nous** demanda-t-il furieux.

Les autres Anges acquiescèrent en cœur.

_Dis donc vraiment très synchro ces Anges_

_Mais tu vas te taire nom d'un chien!_

Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre. C'est pas vraiment le moment de m'engueuler avec ma conscience. Henri reprit calmement, pas du tout impressionné par le soldat.

-**Je n'ai appris cette guerre qu'hier jeune homme. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de Déchus. Surement plus que nous. Après tout soyons logique, Satan a mis douze ans pour crée cette armée. Je ne pense pas faire intervenir les autres Anges. Si ils doivent nous aider, ce sera sur ****le champ de bataille. Il ne faut pas instaurer un vent de panique, cela nous mènera à notre perte.**

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que son discours s'empreigne dans nos têtes puis ajouta

-**Maintenant entraînement**

Tous se mirent à bouger dans tout les sens. Je me tournai vers le sage, encore un peu renfrognée

-**Vous étiez obligé de leur dévoiler mon identité** demandai-je

-**Il leur faut bien savoir pourquoi ils se battent **répondit-il avant de partir, me laissant seule.

-**Bon **parlai-je pour moi même, **il faut que je m'y mette**

Sur ce petit intermède je sautai dans un combat entre trois Anges. Ils s'arrêtèrent directement et s'agenouillèrent. Les autres les ayant remarqués en firent de même.

-**Euh … Vous faîtes quoi là **demandai-je légèrement hystérique

-**Vous êtes notre princesse, le fille des Divinités **répondit un Ange

-**Je vais vous en mettre moi des princesses **marmonnai-je. **Bon premièrement on se relève, deuxièmement on se tutoie et troisièmement nous sommes égaux. Compris **demandai-je

**-Oui** répondirent-ils

-**Bien, nous allons faire des groupes de quatre ou cinq. Soit vous vous battez chacun pour soi soit en deux contre deux. Allez GO**

Tous se placèrent et les entraînements commencèrent. Je me plaçai dans le groupe où j'étais et leur demanda

-**Bon les gars vous vous appelez comment**

-**Je suis Pierre** dit un brun de presque deux mètres aux yeux gris

-**Et moi Philippe** continua un blond de même hauteur avec des yeux bruns

-**Quant à moi je suis André **fini un homme d'un mètre soixante dix avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs.

-**OK moi c'est Bella. On fait chacun pour soi puis dans une heure on change. Un Ange est hors jeu quand il est touché à la gorge. C'est parti** criai-je avant de sauter sur Philippe qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Pierre attaqua quant à lui André alors que ce dernier s'élançait vers moi. Philippe réussit à m'éjectait de son dos en sortant ses ailes.

-**Bien joué** le félicitai-je en lui tendant la main alors que j'étais toujours à terre.

Quand il la prit je tirai dessus et le fis tomber. Une fois au dessus de lui je sortis également mes ailes J'allais toucher sa gorge pour lui signifier sa disqualification quand on tira fortement sur mon aile droite. Je relevai pour voir André me sourire. Je feintais à droite pour finalement lui asséner un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il roula à terre et je sautai sur lui en touchant sa gorge. Il s'éloigna pour ne regarder que le combat. Je me relevai pour voir où en était Philippe et Pierre quand je reçu un coup dans la joue droite. Outch, il y est pas aller de main morte le Pierrot. Je partis me défendre en courant vers mon agresseur quand je me tournai brusquement et prit par surprise Philippe. Je fis une roue arrière pour lui échapper car il s'apprêter à me toucher. Je m'élançais vers lui et le rouai de coups. Je réussis à en placer en sur la carotide. Disqualifié. Un coup de pied dans le dos m'envoya mordre l'herbe qui se trouvait sous mes pieds. Je fis une roulade avant et me relevai sans difficulté. Je me retournais et l'aperçut. Je commençais à tourner autour de lui et il en fit de même. Une idée me vint en tête. Pourquoi pas. Je battais des ailes et commençais à me soulever du sol. Pierre d'abord surprit sortis les siennes et m'imita. Le problème pour lui c'est que je suis la plus douée quand il s'agit de voler. Arrivée à plus de cinq mètres du sol, je m'élançais à pleine vitesse vers lui, coup de poing et de pied s'enchainèrent alors que je tournais autour de lui. Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement il s'effondra au sol. Je me posai doucement, d'abord la pointe puis le reste des pieds. Je m'avançai vers lui tout en marchant même pas essouffler alors que lui respirer comme un bœuf. Je me penchais et toucher sa gorge. Perdu. Quand je me relevai tout les Anges me regarder comme une Déesse. D'un coup ils applaudirent tous.

-**Merci** souris-je en rougissant.

* * *

Pendant quatre jours, je ne faisais que m'entrainer, m'entrainer et m'entrainer encore. Je m'améliorai de jour en jour ainsi que tout les autres. Nous apprenions à notre contact. Nous étions mardi matin, neuf heures deux. Je me levai de mon lit et m'habillai confortablement. Aujourd'hui je partais faire du shopping avec Izzie. Enfin quand je dis shopping, je dis « mission trouver tenue de combat ». La sonnette me sortis de mes pensées.

-**J'arrive** criai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

-**Dépêches toi on a que cinq heures** me répondit Izzie boudeuse

-**Oui c'est bon on peut y aller** riais-je de ma meilleure amie

-**C'est ça moques toi de moi **marmonna-t-elle

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre commerciale. Il est immense, normal vu que c'est le seul. Il possède toutes sortes de magasins en passant de l'électroménager à l'équipement sportif. Izzie me tira le bras jusqu'à un magasin de combat. Oui cela existe au Paradis. Nous entrons et une vendeuse nous rejoignit directement.

-**Bonjour, puis-je vous aider **demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

-**Non merci **dit directement Iz

La vendeuse partit immédiatement tandis qu' Izzie m'emmenait vers les profondeurs... des vêtements. Tout y passa, de la jupe en cuir au corset en soie. Très étonnant d'ailleurs. Au bout de quatre heures de recherches intensives, je trouvai la perle rare. Il s'agissait de la réplique de la tenue de Tomb Raider. La tenue était composée d'un tee-shirt vert qui découvrait mon ventre ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc en dessous. Le bas était un short noir. Pour placer mes armes, j'avais des sortes de porte jarretelles. J'avais également des gants pour ne pas trop blesser mes phalanges. J'avais également des lanières au niveau du dos pour placer des flèches et un arc. Les armes des anges sont étranges, je vous l'accorde. On ne se bat qu'a l'épée, à l'arc ou à la main. Certains se servent de leurs ailes. Ce qui est bien avec cette tenue c'est que je peux avoir mon arc au dos tout en déployant mes ailes.

Tout d'un coup, le son d'une corne de brume résonna. Tout le monde sortit et courût jusqu'au parc central. Au centre de celui ci se trouvait Henri. Ce dernier parla

-**Cet appel a pour but de vous rassembler Anges. Satan nous fait la guerre et lui et les Anges déchus arrivent dans quelques heure, deux tout au plus. Je veux que vous vous prépariez. Ils sont trop nombreux. Tout les Anges doivent participer. Bon courage**

Il partit sur cet encouragement. Les Anges se dispersèrent Certains allaient passer ces derniers instants avec leur compagne ou compagnon, d'autre achetaient leur tenue. Je me tournai vers Izzie qui elle avait trouver Cooper. Ils s'enlaçaient amoureusement.

-**Sachez que je vous aime et que je ferai tout pour vous sauver** leur dis-je avant de partir.

Mon rêve m'était revenu en tête et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'angoisser. Pas pour moi mais pour eux. Ce sont les seuls personnes qui me sont chères.

_Et tes parents idiote_

_Je ne les ai jamais vu, je ne peux donc rien ressentir_

_C'est ça fait l'autruche_

Ma conscience avait peut-être raison, je devrai aller les voir, au cas où. Oui mais non allez on se motive. Je me dirigeai d'un pas énergique vers le temple. Je fini par courir. Plus j'y pensais et plus j'avais hâte. Arrivée devant le temple, la porte était ouverte comme à peu près tout le temps. Je rentrai à l'intérieur. L'endroit était déserté. Ils devaient tous se préparaient. J'arrivais devant la pièce tant recherchée que redoutée. J'entrais et m'agenouillai. Je me penchai et pensai très fort à mon père, mes parents. Soudain une force me traverse, me transperce. Je tombe sur le côté. Déjà ça c'est pas normale. Je me relève en jurant. Je lève la tête

-**Oh merde **dis-je à mes parents qui étaient en train de me sourire

-**Isabella, ton langage** me réprimanda ma _mère_

-**Euh pardon … maman**

**-Oh ma chérie** dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

-**Amour sois moins émotive tu vas faire peur à notre fille** lui dit son compagnon

-**Non non ça va** parlai-je rapidement

-**Tu as tellement grandi **

-**Oui maman, en plus de 300 ans c'est normale **souris-je amusée

-**Ne te moque pas de ta mère jeune fille **blagua mon père

-**Oups**

Ils rigolèrent devant mon air de petite fille boudeuse et capricieuse.

-**En parlant de ta croissance, comment c'est-elle passée **demanda Athéna

-**Eh bien, j'ai grandi à la vitesse d'un humain jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans où toute croissance c'est stoppée. Je n'ai plus grandi d'un centimètre **depuis leur appris-je

-**Ma petite fille est tellement belle **soupira amoureusement ma mère

-**Maman **dis-je en rougissant

**-Désolée **sourit-elle

-**Alors ma fille, pourquoi nous a tu appelée, bien que j'en sois heureux **demanda Dieu euh mon père

**-Comment dire je, je pensais à vous car une guerre va bientôt débuter et si jamais je, je ne, je ne m'en sortais pas j'aurai voulu connaître mes parents **finis-je les larmes aux yeux

-**Oh mon pauvre bébé** s'écria ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

Cette sensation est assez étrange. Personne ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras alors si en plus il s'agit de vos parents que vous ne vous souvenez plus car vous ne les avez pas vu depuis plus de 300 ans, bah ça fait de l'effet.

-**De toute façon tu es la digne fille de ta mère, tu vas tous les vaincre, tu es la fille de la déesse de la Guerre mon cœur** dit mon père en nous serrant sa femme et moi dans ses bras.

**-Mais oui mon bébé, tout va bien aller, nous t'aimons ne l'oublie jamais.**

Nous passâmes une heure à parler de tout et de rien tout en se serrant dans nos bras. Ces marques d'affection étaient encore dure pour moi a initier mais j'en apprécier chaque seconde. Je partis pour me préparer après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents.

* * *

Des dizaines et des dizaines de rang d'Anges. Des Anges armés jusqu'au dent. Des Anges qui avaient tous une expression de colère ou de fatalité digne d'une tragédie. Des Anges en tenue de combat. Et parmi ces Anges, moi. Moi qui vais combattre. Maintenant.

La porte s'ouvre en explosant, des milliers de Déchus entrent, armes au poing, ailés. Je suis au milieu, j'ai encore un peu de temps avant que nos ennemis ne m'atteignent. Pendant ce court instant, je déploie mes ailes. Ma particularité est que mes ailes ont le bout couleur or. Ce bout est plus tranchant que tout. Une fois cela fait, je m'élève dans les airs. Izzie et Cooper qui sont à mes côtés s'élèvent également. Je fonce sur toutes les ailes noirs que je vois. Je prends mes lames et tranche autant que faire se peut. Je n'ai aucune pitié. Après tout, allaient ils en avoir pour nous? Je ne crois pas, j'en suis même sûre. Au bout de trois heures de bataille intensive je perds de vue mes amis. Je panique mais je n'ai pas le temps de les chercher. Nos ennemis étaient trop nombreux. Limite un Déchu de perdu et dix de retour. Putain, ils ont réussir à tuer plus de la moitié de nos troupes. Il ne reste pratiquement que des Anges Guerriers. Les autres n'étaient pas assez entrainés. Putain de merde, c'est de la faute d'Henri, on aurait du les prévenir. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça. Il devait avoir une bonne raison. Je suis blessée. Pas gravement, juste une entaille sur l'omoplate, à côté de mes ailes. Heureusement celui qui m'a attaqué ne savait pas viser. Savait car moi je ne l'ai pas loupé. Je me bats bien, surtout avec mes pouvoirs. Je fige, je tue ou même je brûle. Mon arc a déjà servi et bien d'ailleurs. Je suis sortis de mes pensées pas un coup de pied dans mon dos qui me fait tomber à terre. Je me relève et me retourne

-**Putain mais c'est la journée** m'exclamai-je quand je fis face à un Mickaël aux ailes noires

**-Oui je sais ma poupée, tu es heureuse de me voir** sourit-il arrogant

-**Tout le contraire mon kiki** rétorquai-je, **je me demandai juste depuis quand Satan recrutait les merdeux, les loosers, les mauviettes et les lâches. Pour faire claire, toi **le provoquai-je

Je ne sais pas d'où cela me vint mais je savais ce que je faisais. Je lui faisais perdre ses moyens pour mieux le vaincre après. D'ailleurs il devint rouge pivoine mais pas de gêne

-**Tu n'aurai jamais dû dire ça** cria-t-il avant de s'élancer sur moi

Je tournai sur moi même en allongeant mes ailes qui le coupèrent profondément à l'abdomen.

-**Sale garce **dit-il en compressant sa plaie

Je ne voulais pas utiliser mes dons. Je voulais un combat loyal avec ce qui aurait pu être un ami si il n'était pas aussi cinglé. Je sortis donc mes épées de 80 centimètres chacune. Je les fis tournai de plus en vite. Mickaël semblait hypnotisé par ces dernières. D'un coup j'arrêtai mon manège et lui assénai un coup au cou. Il sembla sortir de sa transe et m'attaqua. Nous nous jetions corps et âmes dans ce combat. Les lames s'entrechoquaient. Il me faisait des petites entailles aux bras, aux jambes et aux mains tandis que je le défigurais littéralement. Après quarante minutes de combat, je commençais à avoir un sérieux avantage. A ce moment là, Henri qui sortit de e ne sais où m'appela. Je figeai Mickaël pour rejoindre mon ami. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi. Je tombai à genoux en pleurs. Je que je voyais c'était ce que j'avais vu dans mon rêve. Je courrais pour rejoindre Henri. Arrivée devant lui, je remarquai qu'il était blessé au bras droit ainsi qu'à sa jambe gauche.

-**Bella, nous sommes en train de perdre. Il est trop tard pour sauver le Paradis** dit-il les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-**Mais non non nous pouvons …**

-**Non Bella. Si tu veux encore sauver l'Éden la seule chose que tu dois faire et partir sur la Terre. C'est ta destinée Bella **continua-t-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

-**Mais vous et Izzie, Cooper **demandai-je

**-Nous nous débrouillerons, nous allons battre en retraite et se réfugier sur Terre également mais nous devons nous disperser. Maintenant part sur Terre avant que la porte ne soit totalement détruite.**

**-Merci, à bientôt.** Je le serrai dans mes bras fortement.** Ne mourrai pas et protéger mes amis je vous en supplie** murmurai-je à son oreille avant de me retourner et de m'élancer vers ma porte de sortie.

Je la traversai. Je me sentis écartelée de toute part. Je n'entendais ni ne voyais plus rien. Je me sentais mal comme si j'avais le mal de Terre ou de mer. La douleur s'intensifia à tel point que je ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Je sombrai alors dans le noir.

* * *

**Alors? Suggestions?**

**TwilightandCo**


	5. Chapitre 4

**PDV Bella**

Putain ça fait mal. Je fus la seule pensée que je pus formuler lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Merde, je deviens vulgaire, pff pas grave. Après tout je ne suis plus au Paradis et vu ce que j'ai vu avant de partir je suis un des derniers représentants de mon espèce. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage dû à toutes ses pertes. Oh mon Dieu, Coop, Iz et Henri. J'espère qu'ils ont survécu. N'empêche que j'aurai préféré rester là bas, continuer à me battre jusqu'au bout et pas abandonner le navire comme une lâche. C'est bien joli, je réalise mon rêve, je suis sur Terre, tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes mais je comment moi en tenue de guerrière, perdue je ne sais où et avec rien?

Bon c'est pas le moment de se morfondre, je suis Bella, fille de Dieu et d'Athéna alors je fais pas ma chochotte. Je me répète cette phrase tel un leitmotiv et essaye de me relever. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu de souffrir encore plus. Je pousse un cri qu'on doit entendre de chez moi tellement la douleur qui me prends de court est forte. Merde, c'est quoi qui fait ça?

La douleur provient de mon dos ainsi que de ma jambe droite. Bon pour voir ce que j'ai dans le dos on repassera. Il ne me reste plus qu'a m'aventurer à observer ma jambe blessée. Oui la façon dont je dis ça fait très expérimentale mais je déteste voir des blessures. Pourtant je ne ressens rien lorsque je vois du sang. Bon de toute manière, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de me comprendre, ça me donnait trop de maux de tête. Je tourne ma tête et découvre une entaille de vingt centimètre sur mon mollet. Ah ouais, c'est pas rien. Heureusement les Anges guérissent vite. Environ deux à trois fois plus vite que les humains. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je sais quand aux différences entre nos deux espèces.

Bon y a plus qu'a trouver où je suis, trouver de quoi me soigner, de l'argent, des habits et j'en passe. Mon dos fait vraiment souffrir. Je pense que c'est la blessure que ces Déchus m'ont fait à l'omoplate que je pensai sans importance. Finalement peut être qu'elle est trop proche de mes ailes. Mais oui, mes ailes. Je vais voler pour voir où je me trouve à peut près et j'aviserai ensuite.

Je me redresse encore une fois mais en serrant les dents. Une violente douleur me transperce. Elle ne m'étonne pas et j'arrive à résister. Je crois que je vais me péter une dents tellement je contracte la mâchoire. Malgré cela des gémissements de douleur m'échappent. Pas grave, je suppose qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Je suis enfin debout après dix minutes d'essais infructueux. Bon maintenant, je sors mes ailes. Ouais sauf que cette putain de blessure et trop proche de ces dernières. Et c'est reparti pour un tour, je crie, je gémis, je pleure mais j'arrive à les déployer. Elles sont pures, aucune trace de sang. Je m'élève petit à petit et m'habitue à la douleur occasionnée. Au fur et à mesure, mes pieds s'éloigne du sol centimètre par centimètre puis mètre par mètre. Je suis enfin au dessus des arbres, à peu près vingt cinq mètres. Je ne vois que de la verdure au alentour. Et bah je suis pas dans la merde. En regardant de plus loin, à environ trois kilomètres d'où je suis je peux deviner des maisons. Bon bah voilà ma direction. Je redescends de là où je suis. J'observe l'endroit autour de moi . Des arbres, des fleurs, des buissons et des … arbres … encore. C'est une clairière. Elle est assez simple. Je ne m'attarde pas dessus, je prends un chemin qui se situe entre la trouée des arbres et marche, marche et marche toujours.

* * *

_Mais c'est vachement petit, je fais comment pour passer inaperçue moi?_

Voilà je que j'ai pensé après avoir dépasser le panneau

**Bienvenue à Forks,**

**ville fleurie de l'État de Washington.**

Je ne vois qu'une petite route, vide. Pour l'instant tout va bien. Seulement lorsque j'avance, je vois une espèce de mini tout petit riquiqui centre commerciale. Mais ce mini petit riquiqui centre commerciale et rempli d'humains. Et moi avec ma tenue de Xéna la Guerrière, je suis dans le caca. Heureusement que j'ai laissé mes armes à la clairière.

Je m'avance dans la ville tout en me cachant des gens. Moi qui avais quitté la foret, je me retrouve en bordure d'une autre. J'y entre et avance. Je frissonne, le temps est trop frais. Au Paradis, il faisait tout le temps bon ou presque. Soudain je sens cette puissance qui m'est devenue si importante bien qu'étrangère m'envahir. J'attends quelques secondes avant de dire

-**Bonjour Papa**

**-Ma petite fille, comment va tu **me demanda-t-il

**-J'ai connu mieux **souris-je **mais ça va quand même**

**-L'important est que tu sois en vie** me dit-il tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

**-Papa, comment vont les autres? Il y a combien de morts? Pourquoi Maman n'est pas là? Il lui est arrivée quelque chose **demandai-je d'un trait sans respirer

**-Calme toi mon cœur, je ne peux pas te renseigner sur ce qui se passe au Paradis, ne m'en demande pas plus. Quand à ta mère, elle n'a pas pu venir. Si je suis ici, c'est pour te soigner et t'aider à commencer ta nouvelle vie ainsi que t'enseigner tes différences quand aux autres espèces.**

**-OK, tu peux commencer par mes blessures s'il te plait, elles me font souffrir**

**-Bien sûr mon ange**

Il se baissa jusqu'à être à la hauteur de ma jambe. Il posa sa main sur l'entaille et ferma les yeux. Je ressentie une chaleur se concentrer sur cette zone. Je vis la coupure se refermer centimètre après centimètre assez douloureusement malgré la chaleur qui m'apaisait. Une fois fini, mon père se releva.

**-Retourne toi s'il te plait que je m'occupe de ton dos**

Je fis donc ce que Dieu me demandait et la même chaleur se fit ressentir. La douleur elle fût plus forte. Suffisamment pour que je pousse un cri. Mon père s'excusa tout au long de sa manœuvre.

**-C'est rien Papa, tu fais ça pour mon bien** le rassurai-je

Progressivement, la chaleur me quitta et je pus me retourner.

**-Bon maintenant, qu'elles sont mes différences **demandai-je impatiente car curieuse de nature

Mon père sourit de me voir agir comme une enfant malgré mes 300 et poussières d'années.

**-Eh bien, tout d'abord, parlons de tes différences d'avec l'espèce Humaine. Savez tu que les hommes n'utilise que 10% de leurs cerveaux? Les Anges en utilisent la totalité comme toutes ****les autres êtres** **surnaturels. Grâce à cette particularité, tu comprends et analyse plus vite que n'importe qui. Mais cela te permet aussi d'améliorer tes capacités physique. En effet, tu cours plus vite, tu vois plus loin, tu sens plus fort, tu entends tout. Tu as des dons que les humains n'ont pas ainsi que la beauté qui sera qualifiée de ''surnaturelle''. Tu n'a donc pratiquement rien en commun avec les Hommes à part leurs apparences. En ce qui concerne les autres espèces, j'en ai crée la plupart et toutes sont inférieures aux Anges. Nos comparses ont les sens plus développés que quiconque. Les Anges sont également plus fort et plus rapide. Les dons eux sont similaires aux autres. Mais sache que chaque représentant de chaque espèces vivant sur Terre a une âme. Si je te dis cela, c'est que les Anges peuvent être extrêmement bon ou extrêmement mauvais. Ils font tous dans la démesure. Lorsqu'ils ressentent l'âme de quelqu'un, il va être attiré par celle ci. Sauf que si cette âme appartient à quelqu'un de mauvais, cela peut causer ta perte. Ne croit pas que seuls les justes en ont une. Il existe 5 espèces distinctes. Les fées, les vampires, les lycanthropes, les sorcières et les anges. Chaque espèce possède des sorte de sous parties, comme pour les Anges. Malheureusement, il n'existe pas une seule de ces races qui ne contient des bonnes personnes. Pour reconnaître les êtres surnaturels, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as un pouvoir spéciale. Il consiste a te dire qui est quoi et qui possède quoi. Je te laisse découvrir tes dons au fur et à mesure **m'apprit-il

**-Comment cela se fait-il que j'ai ces pouvoirs **demandai-je

**-Lors de la bataille tu as copié pas mal de dons et tu as pris les miens également. **

**-Oh je suppose que je dois dire désolée**

**-Non ne t'inquiète pas.**

Mon père commença à fouiller les poches de sa toge blanche. Enfin c'est ce que je suppose même si j'en doute étant donné qu'une toge n'a pas de poches.

_Non mais tu t'entends là Bella_

_Oui mais bon c'est le stress j'ai appris trop de chose_

_Mais oui le stress. En attendant le stress il a bon dos_

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle peut m'énerver cette petite voix lorsqu'elle a raison. Bref mon père arrêta enfin son manège et sortit de je ne sais où des clés, des papiers et des billets et tout autre chose.

**-Tiens** me dit-il en me tendant son butin.** Il s'agit de tes papiers d'identité, des clés de ta maison qui se trouve à un kilomètre d'ici, de l'argent dont tu auras besoin pour commencer, il y a une carte de crédit et tout un tas de papier **sourit-il

**-Merci Papa **pleurai-je émue

**-De rien ma puce **dit-il en m'enlaçant

-**Je dois y aller mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime, que ta mère t'aime. D'ailleurs elle m'a demander de te dire qu'elle était très fière de toi **sourit-il

**-Pourquoi **demandai-je dans le flou total

**-Pour tes exploits guerriers voyons, tu as tué à toi seule plus de la moitié des Déchus**

**-Oh, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention.**

**-Au revoir mon bébé, on ne pourras plus se parler avant longtemps mais nous veillons sur toi avec ta mère. Fais attention **dit-il avant de disparaître.

Bon maintenant, je trouve ma maison. Je marche dans la direction que m'a annoncé mon père. Après deux minutes de marche je me mets à courir. J'arrive environ dix minutes plus tard, à peine essoufflée. Je suis fière de moi, je m'améliore. La maison est immense pour moi seule. Elle est entourée de forêt. Le toit est incliné d'un côté. Les murs sont blancs avec des rayures bleus claires. Elle est magnifique. Je m'avance et sors ma clé. Je l'insère dans la serrure et la tourne. Je rentre à l'intérieur et une odeur de propre mélangée à celle du citron m'envahit. Étrange comme mélange mais il sent bon. En face de moi se trouve un couloir. Sur les côtés se trouve quatre portes. J'entre dans la première et découvre une chambre rose et violette. Elle est grande mais bien remplie. A l'intérieur de la chambre, il y a deux portes, une pour la salle de bain et l'autre pour un dressing. J'ouvre cette dernière pour trouver des vêtements. Bingo, il est rempli. Je prends un slim au hasard, un haut également et des sous vêtements noirs. Je prends l'autre porte et pénètre dans la salle d'eau. Elle est au couleur de la chambre. Je m'immisce sous la douche et allume l'eau chaude. L'effet est immédiat, mes muscles se détendent et ma tête se vide. Je ne reste pas longtemps, trop pressée de découvrir le reste de ma maison. Je m'essuie puis m'habille et sort de la chambre. En face une autre chambre, noir et verte, avec encore une fois sa salle de bain et son dressing. D'après ce que j'ai vu, les chambres possèdent toutes ses pièces. Je ressort et passe par la troisième porte. Il s'agit du salon. Il est gigantesque. Au mur et fixé un écran plasma et en face une table basse en verre. Un canapé en cuir est placée près de cette dernière. Les murs sont gris et bleus. Il y a de grandes baies vitrées qui donne sur la forêt. Elles permettent de faire entrer la lumière. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit la cuisine américaine. Elle est noir et inox. Toute équipée. Je ressort une dernière fois et entre dans la dernière pièce. J'y vois une énième chambre. Cette fois, c'est le coup de foudre. Elle est blanche et marron. Il y a plusieurs grandes fenêtres au fond de la pièce qui l'éclairent. En dessous de ces dernières se trouve un grand lit avec des draps marrons et blancs. Le sol est composé de parquet blanc et une moquette marron est posée sur celui ci. De chaque côté du lit se trouve des tables de chevet blanches et sur tout un pan de mur il y a des placards. Il y a même une petite table blanche posée sur la moquette et des vasques marrons. C'est décidée ce sera la mienne. Il y a un étage mais les pièces ne sont que des salles consacrés au différents loisirs et sport. Je décide d'aller m'acheter tout le nécessaire ainsi qu'une voiture et voire pour m'inscrire dans un lycée si il y en a un. Cela me fondra dans la masse car d'après ce qu'a dit mon père, Satan est à mes trousses.

* * *

Après quarante cinq minutes de recherche intensive, je trouve enfin un centre commerciale. Il n'est même pas à Forks mais à Port Angeles. J'ai dû courir et j'espère me trouver une voiture pour le retour. En effet bien qu'au Paradis, les Anges ne conduisent pas, il y avait des routes et des écoles de conduite. Au cas où d'après Dieu. Il avait raison. Bref bien que ce centre soit plus petit que celui d'Éden il a l'air bien fourni. J'entre mais me stoppe lorsque je vois tout le monde se retournait pour me regarder. Intriguée mais surtout inquiète j'active mon don pour entendre leurs pensées. Tout arrive d'un coup mais je parviens à en capter certaines

_« Cette fille est absolument magnifique, je me la ferai bien »_ Je rougis sous ses paroles, pas de plaisir ou de gêne mais de colère.

_«Je suis sur que rien n'est naturel chez elle »_ C'est la première fois que je ressens autant de jalousie chez quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont malpolis ces humains!

Je préfère arrêter mon exploration ici, bien trop choquée de ma découverte. Les humains me regardent donc ainsi à cause de mon apparence.

Je décide de ne plus m'en occuper et m'avance vers un magasin d'alimentation. Je fais mes courses à l'aveuglette et assez lentement. Ce système n'est pas celui qu'on avait au Paradis mais j'apprends vite. Après avoir payer mes tomates, salades, carottes et autres je pars vers un concessionnaire automobile. Je choisis le stand Aston Martin. Je trouve leurs voitures particulièrement belles et pour parfaire mon bonheur, ces voitures sont rapides. J'adore la vitesse comme tous les Anges. J'entre et directement un vendeur, blond, yeux marrons, un mètre soixante, soixante cinq tout au plus, dents jaune et mauvaise haleine m'accoste

-**Vous désirez quelque chose** me dit-il en postillonnant dans mon décolleté

_Que tu t'en ailles_

Décidément, être sur Terre me rend moins tolérante. Bon d'un côté je crois avoir dépassé de le seuil lors de la guerre et puis il faut que je m'adapte.

**-Oui je voudrai acheter une voiture** souris-je poliment

**-Bien sur, quels modèles désirez vous voir **me demanda-t-il

Je regarde autour de moi et tombe sur la voiture de mes rêves.

**-Celle là **dis-je sur de moi

**-Eh bien d'accord **sourit le vendeur

Nous avançons vers cette dernière. Elle est grise et à une courbe parfaite. J'appris que cette dernière était une Aston Martin Vanquish V12. Parfaite.

**-Je la prends** dis-je

**-Eh bien allons dans mon bureau **sourit un peu trop à mon goût l'homme.

* * *

Non mais il va pas bien lui! Je suis indignée. Nom d'un chien, les Hommes n'ont donc jamais apprit la politesse et le respect. Tout d'abord ce foutu vendeur me fait son jeu de charme puis il me demande mon permis comme si je n'avais pas l'âge. Je sais bien qu'il le faut pour une acquisition de la sorte mais delà à demander le numéro de mes parents et d'autres papiers d'identité pour prouver mon âge! Malgré cela, ça n'a pas semblé le déranger de me faire des avances. Pour finir, il a appeler maintes et maintes fois la banque pour être sur que j'ai l'argent.

Mais bon, j'ai enfin mon Aston. Je rentre tout mes sacs de course et monte à bord. Je démarre et après dix minutes de route à plus de cent soixante kilomètres/heure, je passe devant un établissement scolaire. C'est ma chance étant donné que je suis dans Forks même. Je gare ma voiture sur le parking et en sors. Je suis la seule. Je pars vers le batiment et suit les pancartes qui m'indique le secrétariat. Une fois là bas, un jeune homme, brun dans la trentaine aux yeux verts m'accueille en restant béat devant moi. Je me racle doucement la gorge.

**-Euh pardon **dit-il en rougissant légèrement, **que puis faire pour vous** enchaîna-t-il

**-Je voudrai m'inscrire**

**-D'accord, vous arriverez donc en cours d'année. En quelle classe êtes vous **me demanda t-il

**-En première** lui souris-je.

Je pus entendre son cœur s'accélérait. Je n'avais jamais fait cet effet à quelqu'un avant.

**-Très bien, il reste de la place **dit-il après avoir vérifié sur l'antiquité qui leur servait d'ordinateur**. J'aurai besoin de votre nom, votre âge ainsi que les cours que vous souhaiteriez prendre**

Après vingt minutes passées à remplir des questionnaires, je fus enfin comptée parmi les élèves du lycée Forks High School.

Je partais à bord de ma voiture, direction maison. Au bout de plusieurs minutes dans le silence, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'affaires pour les cours. Je regarde autour de moi pour m'apercevoir que je suis entourée d'arbres sur une route vide. Je fais un demi tour sans prévenir et repars vers Port Angeles. Arrivée là bas, je descend de ma Vanquish. Je me dirige vers un magasin spécialisé en fournitures scolaire et entre. Tout sent le papier et l'encre. C'est une odeur agréable je dois l'avouer. Je choisi un sac en cuir clair. Il est en bandoulière. Je choisi des stylos, une trousse, des feuilles, trieurs etc … Une fois que j'ai payé mes achats, je sors du magasin. Je pense à ma future rentrée. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les livres sur les comportements humains que nous avions au Paradis, il faut se faire belle pour se premier jour. Bon bah c'est l'occasion de faire du shopping.

* * *

C'est cette tenue. Après plus de deux heures de recherche, je trouve la tenue parfaite. Grâce à ses heures, je découvre que j'aime m'habiller classe, rock ou encore chic. Tout dépend. Ma tenue pour la rentrée sera rock. Elle se compose d'un slim noir et d'un tee-shirt imprimé. Il y est dessiné une bouche et une photo au niveau de la poitrine. Je rajoute à cela des bretelles noires. Mon manteau et un blouson en cuir noir. Les chaussures sont rouges et à talons. Heureusement que je ne suis plus maladroite. Je l'ai été durant mes premières années. Je prends des lunettes noirs surmontées de rouge et un bracelet ainsi qu'un collier noirs. J'achète le tout et retourne dans la galerie marchande. Je range mon ticket de caisse dans un des sacs tout en marchant. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je fonçai dans quelqu'un

-**Oh pardon je suis désolée** dis-je en même temps qu'une voix fluette.

Je relevai la tête et croisa le regard de yeux marrons.

-**Moi encore plus **souris-je pour plaisanter. J'active mon don pour voir si je fais humaine.

_« Waouh, elle est magnifique, beaucoup plus que Rosalie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. »_

Qui est Rosalie? Bref je décide de lui parler et d'essayer de m'en faire une amie.

**-Enchantée je m'appelle Isabella mais je préfère Bella **dis-je tout en tendant ma main

**-Bo, bonjour** bégaya-t-elle en répondant à ma poignée de main

**-Je viens de Forks, je suis nouvelle. Tu viens de là bas aussi? Tu veux être mon amie** demandai-je

_« Eh bas, elle est directe, mais j'aime ça. En plus elle est nouvelle, je vais l'aider »_

J'ai surement été trop rapide, il faut que je le retienne.

**-Oui je viens de Forks, je m'appelle Angéla et je veux bien être ton amie **sourit-elle

**-Oh merci, je vais aller au lycée de Forks à partir de lundi. Tu y es aussi?**

**-Oui je t'aiderai à t'intégrer. Je suis en première et toi **demanda-t-elle

**-Moi également**

Après une demi heure à parler de nous enfin surtout d'elle car je ne pouvais pas lui dire ma vrai nature, nous décidâmes de nous séparer pour rentrer chez nous.

**-Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone **dit Angie

**-Euh et bien je n'en ai pas **répondis-je en me maudissant d'avoir oublier d'en acheter un.

**-Eh bien allons-y maintenant **dit-elle enjouée. **Enfin si tu peux **ajouta-t-elle gênée de s'être laissée emportée.

**-Allons-y** souris-je

* * *

Je rentre dans ma voiture exténuée. Il y a tellement de marques de téléphone. Enfin grâce à Angie j'ai pu me décidé et je suis maintenant propriétaire d'un blackberry curve 8520. Finalement peut-être que tout se passerait bien. Enfin, faut-il encore que tout soit fini.

* * *

**Alors? Vous avez aimé?**

**TwilightandCo**


	6. Chapitre 5

**PDV Bella**

Bip

Bip

Bip

Pam!

Oh non, je viens d'éclater mon réveil. Bon pour circonstances atténuantes, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire réveiller par une sonnerie stridente. De plus, je suis assez stressée. En effet, nous sommes le 7 mars et c'est la rentrée. Je dois avouer que je suis perdu. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en un peu plus d'une semaine. Bon il faut me préparer. Je me lèves tant bien que mal de mon lit et me dirige vers la cuisine, toujours dans mon short en flanelle noir et mon débardeur bleu. Je sors un bol ainsi que du lait et des céréales au chocolat. Je suis devenue une choco'addict. Effectivement au Paradis, les Anges ne pouvaient se procurer se genre de mets. Je prépare mon bol et le mange assez rapidement. Étant donné que mon réveil a sonné à 7h30, depuis mon réveil, il doit s'être passé dix minutes. Je dois être au lycée à 8h00. Il faut que je me dépêches. Je mets ma vaisselle dans le lavabo et cours jusque dans ma chambre. Je prends les affaires que j'avais achetée et les emmènes avec moi dans la salle de bains. Une fois dans la pièce je me dévêtis et entre sous l'eau chaude. J'adore la sensation mais pas le temps d'en profiter. Une fois mouillée, savonnée puis rincée, je sors, me sèche et m'habille. Je ne me coiffe pas ni ne me maquille.

Je sors de ma maison et me dirige vers mon Aston. Je monte et démarre. Je sens le soleil se refléter sur ma peau. J'ai de la chance, il fait beau. Cela fait un peu moins d'une semaine que je suis ici et pas une seule fois, il n'a fait plus de 15°C. Je roule vite, très vite étant donné que je risque d'être en retard car ma maison est reculée. Et puis avouons que j'aime surtout la vitesse. Je prends les virages de court, mes fenêtres ouvertes faisant voltiger mes cheveux. J'adore cette sensation. Je me demande si c'est mieux à moto? Faudra que j'essaye.

J'arrive devant le bâtiment aux briques rouges. Mon lycée. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé mon enseignement alors ça me fait bizarre surtout qu'au Paradis, chaque Ange avait son enseignant. Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge de mon tableau de bord. 7H59. Parfait timing. Je sors de mon véhicule et me relève tout en grâce. Je regarde autour de moi après avoir entendu quelques hoquets de surprises. Il n'y a que cinq ou six étudiants mais ils me regardent tous avec envie ou jalousie. Je ne préfère même pas écouter leurs pensées. Je ne sais que trop à quoi m'attendre. Je continue donc mon chemin et me dirige vers le secrétariat. A la place du jeune homme de la dernière fois se trouve une femme. Mais quelle femme. Elle doit avoir dans les soixante ans, a les cheveux d'un rouge pétant et les ongles d'un rose fluo. De ce que je peux voir d'elle, ces vêtements sont vert et orange. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de couleur sur une seule personne. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ressemble à une vache espagnole lorsqu'elle mâche son chewing-gum. Je m'approche un peu réticente de la vache arc-en-ciel. Elle ne semble pas m'avoir vu car elle se lime toujours les ongles. Je me racle la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle lève des yeux marrons fades qui semblent tirer leur teinte de la boue. Elle les écarquillent à ma vue. Mais ils ont quoi bon sang ces humains à me fixer?

**-Euh bon, bonjour qu, que puis-je fai, faire pou, pour vous** bégaya-t-elle

**-Bonjour, je suis Isabell...**

**-Isabella Swan bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête? **

_Sur tes épaules peut être_

_Ne sois pas méchante_

_Tu es moi, donc tu es méchante_

_Bien sûr que non_

Faut que j'arrête de m'égarer comme ça. Je lui souris pour toute réponse.

**-Alors il te faut ton emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et une feuille à faire signer par tes professeurs** dit-elle.** Laisse moi le temps de les trouver**

La femme se mit à fouiller limite frénétiquement sur son bureau à la recherche de mes feuilles. Certaines piles de dossiers entassées tanguaient dangereusement. Elle se mit à chantonner tout en secouant la tête. OK, elle me fait quoi là?

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart **_Comme si j'étais l'unique qui connaît ton cœur_

**Only girl in the world...**_L'unique fille au monde..._

**Like I'm the only one that's in command **_Comme si j'étais l'unique qui détiens la première place*_

OOOOK. Au moins même si elle n'a pas la voix, elle a le look de la chanteuse.

Au bout de quinze minutes et plusieurs dégâts, la secrétaire trouve enfin ses papiers. Elle me les tends et je les prends avec un immense soulagement. Elle me souhaite une bonne journée. Je lui retourne la politesse avec un sourire éblouissant et sort enfin de cette salle.

Je me dirige vers mon premier cours, musique. Cool. J'entre et vais m'assoir à une table vide. Dès qu'Angela rentre et me voit, elle s'installe à côté de moi. On commence à discuter de tout et de rien quand le professeur rentre et parle.

**-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, chacun de vous va chanter ou jouer ou pourquoi pas les deux** dit-il dans une plaisanterie que lui seul comprit. **Enfin bref, si je fais cela c'est pour que les anciens puissent voir le niveau des nouveaux et ainsi de suite.**

Après le passage de quatre ou cinq élèves, le prof m'appelle. Je me lève et me dirige vers le piano. J'entame les notes et commence à chanter doucement.

**How bout a round of a plause? **_Ooh, que dirais tu d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ?  
_**Standin Ovasion...**_Ouais, une véritable ovation _**  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah **_Oh ouais ouais ouais_

**You look so dumb right now **_Tu as l'air bête maintenant _

**Standin' outside my house **_Posté devant chez moi _**  
Tryin to apologize **_Essayant de t'excuser_**  
You're so ugly when you cry **_T'es pas beau quand tu pleures_**  
Please just cut it out **_Je t'en supplie, arrête ça_

_Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé car c'est faux  
_**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught **_Bébé quand je sais que tu l'es uniquement parce que tu t'es fait prendre _

**But you put on quite a show **_Mais tu essayes de faire passer ça pour quelque chose d'anodin_**  
You really had me goin **_Tu m'as vraiment donné envie de partir_**  
But now it's time to go **_Mais maintenant il est temps d'y aller_**  
Curtains finally closin **_C'est le tombé de rideau final_**  
That was quite a show **_C'était presque un spectacle _**  
Very entertainin' **_Vraiment amusant_**  
But it's over now **_Mais c'est terminé a présent_**  
Go on and take a bow **_Tire ta révérence, le show est fini_

**Grab your clothes and get gone **_Récupère tes affaires et vas t'en  
_**You better hurry up **_Tu ferais mieux de te bouger_**  
Before the sprinklers come on **_Avant que les extincteurs ne se mettent en marche_**  
Talkin' bout "Girl, I love you you're the one..."**_Toujours en train de dire "Je t'aime ma puce, tu es la seule"_**  
This just looks like a re-run **_ça ressemble à une reprise_**  
Please what else is on?**_Je t'en supplie, et puis quoi encore ?_

**And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not **_Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé car c'est faux  
_**Baby when i know you're only sorry you got caught **_Bébé quand je sais que tu l'es uniquement car tu t'es fait prendre_

**But you put on quite a show **_Mais tu essayes de faire passer ça pour quelque chose d'anodin_**  
You really had me goin' **_Tu m'as vraiment donné envie de partir_**  
But now it's time to go **_Mais maintenant il est temps d'y aller_**  
Curtains finally closin **_C'est le tombé de rideau final_**  
That was quite a show **_C'était presque un spectacle_**  
Very entertainin' **_Vraiment amusant_**  
But it's over now **_Mais c'est terminé a présent_**  
Go on and take a bow **_Tire ta révérence, le show est fini_

**And the award for the best liar goes to you **_Oh, l'Oward du meilleur mensonge t'es attribué_

**For makin' me believe **_Pour m'avoir fait croire_**  
That you could be **_Que tu aurais pu m'être fidèle_**  
Faithful to me **_Viens donc_**  
Let's hear your speech **_Prononcer ton discours, j'écoute_**  
oh...**_Oh_

**How bout a round of a plause? **_Que dirais tu d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ?  
_**Standin Ovasion...**_Une véritable ovation !_

**But you put on quite a show **_Mais tu essayes de faire passer ça pour quelque chose d'anodin_

**You really had me goin' **_Tu m'as vraiment donné envie de partir_**  
But now it's time to go **_Mais maintenant il est temps d'y aller_**  
Curtains finally closin' **_C'est le tombé de rideau final_**  
That was quite a show **_C'était presque un spectacle_**  
Very entertainin' **_Vraiment amusant_**  
But it's over now **_Mais c'est terminé a présent_**  
Go on and take a bow **_Tire ta révérence, le show est fini_

**But it's over now...**_Mais c'est fini maintenant**_

Lorsque je relève la tête, toute les filles de la classe sont en pleurs. Bah merde alors. Le professeur sortit de sa torpeur qui me semblait orgasmique.

**-C'était magnifique Mlle Swan** dit-il un peu trop enjoué à mon avis.

**-Merci Monsieur Lasol**

Je me lève et reprend ma place. Le cours passe rapidement. Mon prochain cours est math. Je m'y dirige avec appréhension. Au paradis, ce n'était pas mon fort. J'entre dans la classe et Mr Vanner mon professeur me demande de me présenter. Non sans souffler lourdement, je le fais.

**-Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 17 ans et je viens de Chicago. J'ai déménagé car mes parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion.**

En disant cela, j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Même si seule mon prénom est la seule chose qui est vraie dans ma tirade, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mes amis surement morts en parlant de l'accident.

Ils me manquaient terriblement et j'aurais tout donné pour les retrouver. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je ne savais pas que les anges pouvaient pleurer. Le silence qui s'était installée après ma présentation se termina. En effet, tous les élèves se mirent à chuchoter ensemble. J'en profite pour m'assoir. Le cours ainsi que la matinée se passèrent sans encombre. Je pars vers la cafétéria en espérant trouver Angie. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je me dirige vers sa table. Autour de cette dernière sont attablés Angie, trois jeunes filles blondes, siliconées et pas l'air commode, un garçon brun qui tient la main d'Angie et un autre gars blond comme les blés.

Je m'assois à la table. Directement, le blond se retourne, me fixe puis me fait un immense sourire.

**-Salut moi c'est Mike **dit-il avec une voix sur-aigüe.

Plus je le regarde de près et plus je m'aperçois qu'il fait de l'acné. Le pauvre, dix-sept ans et toujours en phase de puberté. Je lui souris pour ne pas le vexer bien qu'il sente les phéromones à des kilomètres.

**-Bella** dis-je en guise de présentation

Angela me sourit et décide de faire le reste des présentations vue que les autres ne font rien pour.

**-Alors voici Lauren, Stacie et Jessica** dit-elle en désignant les trois blondes qui n'ont pas l'air de m'apprécier. **Enfin je te présente Ben, mon copain **finit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Étant donné que le silicone's club ne souhaitait pas me parler, je me concentre sur Angela qui elle embrasse encore son copain. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je pivote et vois Mike me regarder. Il me sourit bizarrement. Sa bouche est tordu, on pourrait même croire qu'il a la diarrhée. Il me fait un peu peur là. Subtilement, je décale ma chaise pour être le plus loin possible de Mister Tordu. Au paradis, il n'y avait pas ce genre de personnes. Il se décide enfin à parler.

**-Alors Bella **dit-il d'une voix de séducteur pas séductrice pour un sou.

**-Alors Mike** répondis-je

**-Oui Bella** demanda-t-il croyant que je lui posais une question

**-Rien Mike** dis-je en enfonçant ma tête dans mes bras désespérée par le niveau mental de mon camarade

**-Tu sais que t'es vachement bonne** insista-t-il en me tapant sur l'épaule.

**-Et tu sais que t'es vachement androgyne, c'est pas pour ça que j'en fais tout un plat** lui répondis-je du tac-au-tac

Il ne dit plus rien et s'assit à mon opposé. Je remarque que toute la table voir la cantine me fixe. Je me sens légèrement gênée.

_Oui légèrement, t'a juste envie de te cacher dans un terrier._

_Bon effectivement, peut être que je n'aime pas attirer l'attention_

_Oui peut être_

Quoi que j'ai pu dire, j'adore mes conversations pleines d'ironie avec ma meilleure amie j'ai nommé conscience. Enfin bref, je lance un de mes regards meurtriers que j'ai appris à faire et dont je suis très fier à tous ce qui me regarde. Immédiatement, il détourne les yeux.

_Peureux_

_En même temps, ils doivent sentir que je suis un Ange et leurs instincts de survie s'enclenche_

_Ouais pas sûr. Et puis tu es un Ange bon_

_Peut-être mais je peux être très dangereuse._

Suite à ce petit incident, le repas se déroule sans anicroche. Je n'ai plus que deux heures de cours. Sport. Ayant plus de force que les humains, je vais devoir me retenir. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Je me dirige vers le gymnase. Je rentre dans les vestiaires et m'octroie un casier. A l'intérieur se trouve une tenue de sport disons minimaliste. Un mini short noir avec de bandes jaunes sur les côtés et un tee shirt jaune avec le nom du lycée écrit en noir au dos. Heureusement que ces vêtements sont à ma taille. Les filles de ma classe arrivent également. Elles se changent alors j'en fais de même. Une fois fini, je me retrouve dans la salle de sport. Au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde est prêt et le prof arrive.

**-Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouveau cycle. Vous avez le choix entre la danse ou le foot. Alors ce qui veulent la danse, à droite, les autres à gauche. Dernière informations, je veux qu'il y ai un gars pour une fille. Et chercher pas, il y en a assez.**

Sans trop réfléchir, je me dirige vers la file de droite. Je ne pense pas retenir ma force au football.

**-Bien, les footeux avec moi, les autres un couple de danseurs professionnels arrivent.**

Il partit immédiatement. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps avec que nos profs arrivent. La femme est brune, grande et fine. Elle marche avec grâce. Elle a de grands yeux noirs qui s'accordent avec sa peau cuivrée. Le jeune homme est grand, de couleur de peau identique à sa partenaire, les cheveux noirs, courts et les yeux couleur encre.

**-Enchanté. Nous sommes Leah et Jacob Black. Nous avons vingt deux ans, dansons depuis nos deux ans et en couple depuis aussi longtemps. Nous pratiquons toutes sortes de danses mais plus celles latines. Bien alors voici le programme de ce trimestre. Nous commençons par la salsa, le tango et les meilleurs pourront s'essayer à la bachata** sourit Jacob

_**-**_**Questions ?** Demanda la femme

Tout le monde secoua la tête négativement. Bien toute cette semaine ainsi que la prochaine, nous vous apprenons les pas classique. Ensuite, vous choisissez une musique et un partenaire et vous dansez. Pour le tango, cela se passera sur quatre semaines et la bachata, cinq. Mais tout dépend de votre niveau parla le danseur.

**-En place** cria sa partenaire

* * *

Une semaine s'était passé depuis la rentrée. Tout se passait bien. Enfin aussi bien que possible étant donné que le silicone's club avait décidé de me faire chier. Excusez ma vulgarité mais elles commençaient à me les chauffer sévère. Enfin bref, le week-end était passé à une vitesse effrayante et je m'apprête donc à commencer ma deuxième semaine.

Je gare ma voiture et descend de celle ci. Angéla me saute dessus sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je la serre dans mes bras en riant. A mon contact, mon amie s'est extériorisée au plus grand bonheur de Ben qui peux enfin l'embrasser passionnément au lycée. Nous parlons brièvement de notre week-end. La sonnerie nous coupe et nous partons en cours.

La matinée finie, je me dirige vers la cafétéria. Je m'assois à la table de mon amie. Directement, les fausses blondes me regardent mauvaises. Et c'est reparti. D'un coup, Stacie se lève et me balance son assiette de pâte sur la tête. Je sens la colère bouillir au fond de moi mais je la retiens. Je ne dois pas me faire remarquer.

_Mais réagis bon sang!_

Je ne fais toujours rien. La cantine est emplie de rires moqueurs m'étant destinés. Jessica se lève aussi et me verse son eau également. Bon là, c'est plus possible. Je me redresse en faisant tomber ma chaise. Le silence se fait. Je contourne la table et m'approche des deux jeunes femmes. Je me penche au plus près de Stacie et lui murmure

**-Quand tu t'attaques à quelqu'un, prends le à ta hauteur**

Sur ceux, je lui fais une balayette. Elle s'écroule au sol, et tout le rembourrage en mouchoirs de son soutien-gorge s'échappe. Je prend la sauce tomate et lui la verse dessus.

**-Tu l'avais oublié. Je ne pouvais laisser passer ça, tu comprends **dis-je en souriant le plus hypocritement du monde.

Je me retourne et emporte dans mon sillon le bas de la jupe de Jessica. Celle ci s'arrache. Elle devient rouge tomate. J'en viens à avoir peur pour sa vie. Je prends donc la carafe remplie d'eau et lui la verse dessus.

**-J'espère que tu vas mieux. Tu es devenue tellement rouge que je me suis dis que tu devais être assoiffée non?** Dis-je en toute innocence

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je fais demi tour et sors de la cafétéria. J'aurai enfin la paix.

* * *

Trois jours après l'altercation, je n'eus toujours aucune retombées de la part des siliconées. Enfin je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Les cours sont ennuyants. J'avais déjà appris tout cela et depuis belle lurette. Mais ce qui me rassure c'est que personne n'a de soupçons. Bon, il faut que j'aille en Anglais. J'entre et m'assois au fond. Monsieur Massons commence l'appel.

**-Mr Cheney**

**-Là**

**-Mr Cullen**

**-...**

**-Mlle Cullen**

**-...**

[…]

**-Mr Newton**

**-Là**

**-Mlle Stanley**

**-Là**

**-Mlle Swan**

Je lève simplement la main.

**-Mlle Weber**

**-Là monsieur**

Le cours se déroula tranquillement tout comme ma journée. Je rentrais chez moi rapidement n'en pouvant déjà plus de ce lycée. Néanmoins, une chose m'intriguait. Dans tout mes cours, des Cullen sont appelés mais toujours absents. Mais qui sont-ils?

* * *

***=Only girl in the world, RIHANNA**

****=Take a bow, RIHANNA**

**Alors? Alors?**

**La rentrée de Bella vous a-t-elle plu? Et Mike ainsi que les autres? Donnez moi vos avis :D**

**Sinon, un ENORME merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews. Ca encourage l'auteur, c'est impressionant :)**

_Hera09: Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur. Sinon, comme tu as pu le lire, le premier jour de Bella n'est pas comme elle l'esperait. Mais ça t'a quand même plût? Sinon, rencontre avec les Cullen, prochain chapitre._

_Alvina26: Oui c'est vrai que Bella a eu de la chance de tomber sur Angela. Imagine ça aurait été Jessica? L'horreur! Merci encore pour tes reviews et à très bientôt :)_

_lucie62170: Une petite nouvelle :D Merci de me dire que tu aimes ma fic. Tu me soulages. En effet, j'ai eu peur qu'avec les histoires d'Anges et tout ça, vous n'accrochiez pas, mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée :D A bientôt._

**TwilightandCo**


	7. Chapitre 6

Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux. Je cours vite. Toujours plus vite. Je me trouve dans la forêt entourant ma maison. Je libère ma frustration, ma colère. Deux semaines que je vais au lycée. Deux semaines que ma capacité à compatir diminue à vue d'œil. Pas que j'ai à me plaindre de Stacie et de son acolyte, mon coup d'éclat avait suffit à les calmer. Non, mon problème était les hormones des adolescents. En effet, en danse, tout les gars veulent se mettre avec moi. Pas pour mon niveau de dans non, plutôt pour me tripoter. Heureusement que j'aime ce que l'on fait sinon j'aurais rejoint l'équipe de foot.

Après plusieurs heures de course, je m'arrête près d'un ruisseau pour m'y abreuver. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu de ne pas être seule. Lors d'un coup de vent, mes poils se hérissèrent et tout mes sens furent à l'affût et tout ça car j'avais senti trois odeurs qui n'avaient rien d'humaine. Je me retourne sur moi même et observe la forêt devenue silencieuse. Même les animaux se sont tus. Soudain, je vois une forme blanche, puis deux et enfin trois passer à grande vitesse en face de moi. J'arrive à reconnaître des formes humaines mais rien de précis. Un humain n'aurait tout simplement rien vu.

J'active mes boucliers. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. A peine quelques secondes sont passées que je ressens une impulsion sur ma protection. Elle devient de plus en plus forte mais elle n'est que mentale. Mon ennemi doit avoir un don. Je renforce mon bouclier et étend le physique. Je percute trois corps. Je suppose que ce sont ceux que j'ai vu auparavant. Je les envoie à plusieurs kilomètres de moi. Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, j'en profite pour me téléporter chez moi. Une fois arrivée, je m'écroule. J'ai vraiment eu chaud.

* * *

Je me réveille encore plus fatiguée que lorsque je me suis couchée. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. J'avais tord. Le pire est que je vais devoir supporter Newton, son acné et ses insinuations plus que douteuses et le silicone's club. Eh oui, nous sommes lundi et je démarre ma troisième semaines. Quand j'y pense la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est: LE PARADIS ME MANQUE. Pas pour sa tranquilité, enfin si quand même, mais surtout pour Iz et Coop. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, j'ai essayé de contacter mon père, impossible. Alors plusieurs soirs, des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je pense de plus en plus qu'ils sont morts et cela me déchire littéralement. Ils ont été ma seule famille pendant plus de 300 ans. Je ne pense pas que je puisse vivre sans eux.

Quand j'y repense, la guerre m'a affecté plus que tout le monde. Oui, même plus que les morts. Elle m'a fait perdre ma famile, mon repère. Je ne me sens même plus Ange. Je ne ressens plus tout simplement. J'aimerai me sacrifier à leurs places. La seule chose qui me réconforte, c'est que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me venger.

Enfin bref, je me lève avec difficulté et me dirige vers la douche. Je me laves consciencieusement. J'avoue que l'eau est un de mes péchés mignons. Mais bon, on ne se refait pas. Après m'être appliquée une crème hydratante à la fraise, je me dirige vers mon dressing, nue. Je regarde dehors et vois qu'il pleut. Pas de chance. Je prend donc en conséquence un slim bleu ainsi qu'un pull noir moulant. Je prend mes bottes noires à talons ainsi que des sous-vêtements bleus. Je m'habille rapidement quand je vois que je suis en retard. Je prend une banane et une orange et me précipite vers mon Aston Martin. Je roule tout en mangeant. Étant donné ma vitesse, j'arrive très rapidement. Je vais me garer à ma place habituelle lorsque qu'une Volvo me coupe et me prend la place. Je klaxonne bruyamment. Depuis que j'ai ma voiture, je ne supporte pas les mauvais conducteurs. Encore un travers à rajouter sur la longue liste de mes défauts. Je décide de laisser passer et cherche un autre stationnement. Après quelques recherches, je me gare et me dirige vers le cours de musique, mon préféré avec la littérature. Lorsque j'entre dans ma classe je sens une des odeurs de la forêt. Je cherche sa provenance et tombe sur l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu.

Des cheveux bronzes en bataille, des yeux couleur or, une bouche fine véritable invitation à la débauche. Un visage somme toute harmonieux. Son corps est lui aussi tentant de ce que je peux voir. Grand, svelte, musclé. Il doit être en partie responsable de la fonte des glaces.

Mon inspection fût coupée par une pression sur mon bouclier. La même que dans la forêt. Il ne serait donc pas humain. Comme pour me confirmer cette hypothèse, mon odorat reconnu une odeur inhumaine parmi la classe. Tout ce a quoi je pus penser à partir de ce moment là fut vampires.

**PDV Edward**

Et nous voici encore de retour dans cette ville. Pas que je ne l'aime pas mais Forks n'est pas connu pour son perpétuel changement. Notre dernière visite datent de soixante ans et la ville est la même. Personnellement je trouve cela assez flippant. Un peu comme un espace qui résiste au temps, comme si la ville se trouvait dans un autre univers. Mais attendez, c'est pas mes pensées ça. Je me tourne et vois un ours littéralement mort de rire. Emmet, mon frère. Âgé d'une petite centaine d'années, mentalement, il n'en fait même pas dix. Je plains Rosalie sa compagne.

Je déteste mon don. Pouvoir lire les pensées, au début c'est cool. Ensuite, c'est soulant. Le seul point positif que je lui trouve c'est qu'il me permet de vérifier que personne ne nous traque, que nous ne soyons pas en danger. Sur cet aspect, Alice, ma sœur et meilleure amie m'aide énormément. En effet, elle peut voir dans le futur. Dès que je la vois, je pense à un lutin. Petit et surexcité. Heureusement que son mari, Jasper est empathe et qu'il puisse la calmer.

Je m'avance jusque dans ma chambre. Il peut être idiot mais sur ce coup Emmet à raison. Rien à changer. Ma chambre, la maison, la ville. Après plusieurs heures de détente, Alice rentre en furie dans ma chambre. Comportement qui malheureusement est normal pour elle.

**-Viens chasser s'il-te-plait Edward**

**-Je n'ai pas trop...**

**-C'était pas une question. Tu te lèves et tu viens. Point** dit-elle avant de sortir comme elle est rentrée.

Bon puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Je me lève et descend les escaliers. Apparemment, Emmet vient avec nous. Mince. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, loin de là. Mais, il va vouloir des ours, des ours et encore des ours. Nous partons donc.

La chose que j'aime le plus dans ce patelin pommé, c'est sa forêt. Facile pour chasser. Alors que nous courrons près d'une rivière, nous passons devant un humain à vitesse inhumaine. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Ne croyez pas qu'on s'amuse à montrer nos capacités surhumaines aux humains, loin de là. Le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas senti son odeur, sa présence. Je décide d'écouter ses pensées pour savoir si elle a remarqué quelque chose. Rien. Je remarque qu'Alice et Emmet me regardent paniqués.

**-Je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées. Nous devons être trop loin.**

Nous nous approchons donc mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons expulsés. Alors là, j'ai absolument rien compris. C'était quoi? Qui a fait ça? La personne dans la forêt? Mais alors, elle ne serait pas humaine?

**PDV Bella**

Je m'avance doucement, tout doucement. D'après mon père, les vampires sont extrêmement dangereux alors qu'est-ce-qu'il fout ici? Je me rappelle d'une parole de mon paternel. Regarde les yeux. Je me souviens de les avoir vu or. Il doit boire du sang animale. Ouf. Il me mordra pas. Surtout que je peux pas me défendre. Je ne dois pas me faire remarquer et donc ne rien dire sur ma véritable nature.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je sens le bout de mes doigts me piquer. Une chaleur intense s'y diffuse. Je n'arrive pas à la stopper. La sensation ressemble à une brûlure. C'est ça, j'ai l'impression de passer ma main dans le feu. Sauf que je n'ai aucune douleur. D'un coup, une minuscule flamme apparaît sur mon majeur. Puis sur l'index. Enfin sur toute ma main droite. Je sens que la gauche ne vas pas tarder. Merde, merde, merde, je fais quoi moi maintenant?

Je commence à secouer mes mains autour de moi. De plus en plus vite. J'en rajoute en tournant sur moi même. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne ressens plus cette chaleur. Pour être bien sûre que c'est terminé, je me dirige vers l'évier présent dans la salle de classe, allez savoir pourquoi, et me passe de l'eau dessus. Une fois finie, je me retourne et constate que tout le monde m'observe comme si j'étais une folle. J'ai peut-être pas étais si discrète que ça.

Le professeur entre et me sauve de l'embarras par la même occasion.

_Merci seigneur_

_Arrête de divaguer, c'est de ta faute tout ça_

_Oui, c'est vachement de ma faute si je suis devenue la torche humaine. Mais toi, ta connerie c'est inné?_

_Oui étant donné qu'on a la même_

Je m'apprête à répliquer lorsque le prof me demande de m'assoir. Je le fais, seulement la seule place de libre est à côté du vampire. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

**-Bonjour** dit une voix sensuelle, rauque, ténébreuse, …

**-Oh euh bonjour** répondis-je après avoir arrêter de divaguer

Pour donner le change je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Il se fige. Il se passe quoi là? C'est encore un nouveau pouvoir? Ah bah non, il vient de baver, il doit être encore en vie. _(N/A:Désolé, cassage du mythe :P)_Il se rattrape vite et me souris à son tour. Mama Mia, il veut me faire retourner chez moi à me sourire comme ça?.

**-Edward Cullen et toi?**

**-Bella Swan**

Notre discussion fût écourtée par monsieur Lasol. Il veut que je passe à l'oral. Encore. Mais avec une guitare. Eh bien allons-y.

**Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je guette  
Les âmes esseulées  
**

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je regrette  
De n'y avoir songé  
Maintenant que tu m'abandonnes  
A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
****Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies  
Rivé devant le téléphone  
J'attends  
Que tu daignes m'appeler  
Que tu te décides enfin  
Toi, tes allures de garçonne  
Rompiez un peu la monotonie  
De mes journée de mes nuits  
A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies**

**A la faveur de l'automne**  
**Tu redonnes**  
**A ma mélancolie**  
**Ses couleurs de super-scopitone**

**A la faveur de l'automne  
Comment ai-je pu seulement  
Être aussi bête ?  
On m'avait prévenu  
Voici la vérité nue  
Manquerait  
Plus que le mauvais temps  
S'y mette,  
Une goutte de pluie et  
J'aurais vraiment tout perdu***

Je sors de la transe dans laquelle j'entre à chaque fois que je chante ou danse. Je lève les yeux et me plonge dans l'océan mordoré d'Edward. J'y trouve tellement d'émotions passant de la méfiance à l'adulation. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi il peut penser mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Après tout, j'aurai tout simplement pu utiliser mon don de lire dans les pensées mais je ne trouve pas cela honnête envers lui.

L'heure s'écoule tranquillement sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit échangé avec mon voisin. La sonnerie nous libère de ce silence gênant. Je me lève d'un bond, rassemble mes affaires et vole littéralement jusqu'à la porte. Merde, je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Les humains vont me remarquer. Il va falloir que j'aille me défouler dans la forêt, histoire d'enlever toute l'énergie en trop.

La matinée passe tranquillement et je retrouve Angela à la cantine. Le silicone's club et Mister Tordu (N/A: C'est Mike et son sourire, chap5) sont toujours là mais ils ont enfin compris que je ne les aimais pas. Il y a peut être un peu d'espoir finalement concernant leurs intelligences. Non, j'rigole.

Après un dilemme cornélien, choisir entre une salade verte ou une salade composé, je choisi la première. Je vais m'assoir à table et directement Angela me saute dessus. Elle me raconte son week-end merveilleux qu'elle a passé avec son père … à l'église. OK, j'ai jamais cru à ces trucs d'église, de confessions et tout le tralala. Pour tout vous dire, c'est juste un vieux fou qui a aperçut mon père utiliser ses dons et tout de suite, il a écrit la Bible. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que les créatures mythiques doivent se cacher.

**-Non mais tu vois, il y avait cette représentation, elle était tellement belle que j'en ai pleuré, tu vois. Et puis quand j'ai touché l'eau bénite, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quoi !** dit-elle légèrement hystérique.

Puis elle éclata de rire. Je la suivis immédiatement. Je savais qu'elle plaisantait. Elle m'a déjà parlé de la 'folie' chrétienne de son père. Elle pense qu'il en fait trop et aime bien se moquer gentiment de lui. Après tout, libre à elle. Tout d'un coup, le silence se fit dans la salle. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Un courant d'air froid m'atteins. Je regarde vers la porte d'entrée. Tout de suite, mon odorat me met en garde. Je devine alors que ce sont la Famille-Vampires-Végétariens-Cullen. En premier, une brune, toute petite. Grâce à son odeur, je sais qu'elle était dans la forêt aussi. Elle a l'air surexcitée. Soit. La personne à côté d'elle peut rivaliser Perséphone en terme de beauté. Elle est blonde, grande, pulpeuse mais surtout froide. Son odeur à elle je ne la reconnais pas. Les deux jeunes femmes se tiennent par le bras,comme des amies de plusieurs années, ce qu'elles sont surement. Derrière elle, deux garçons ou devrai-je dire gamins se chamaillent. Un grizzli s'amuse à frotter la tête d'un blond plutôt grand avec son poing.

Des soupires de satisfactions se font entendre. Effectivement, Edward-Je-Suis-Un-Dieu-Cullen vient d'entrer à son tour. Comme son nom l'indique, il est magnifique. Il rivalise Rosalie. D'ailleurs ils doivent être en couple. Ils seraient tellement beaux ensembles. À cette pensée, mon cœur se serre. Ça, c'est pas normale.

Ils vont tous s'assoir à une table du fond et tout ça avec pour fond sonore, le bruit des mouches. Digne d'Hitchcock cette ambiance.

Ils commencent à trifouiller leurs plateaux et si j'aurai été humaine, j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils mangeaient. Très bons comédiens, je dois le reconnaître. Jessica me sort de mon observation.

**-Ce sont les Cullen** commença-t-elle

**-Le plus costaud, c'est Emmet, la blonde Rosalie, la miniature Alice et le blond Jasper** continua Lauren

**-Et enfin, le Dieu Edward** finit Stacie, des étoiles dans les yeux et la bave aux coins des lèvres.

**-Jasper et Rosalie sont frère et sœur. Ils ont tous été adoptés par le Docteur Cullen et sa femme. Le blond et Alice sont en couple et le géant ainsi que la top model** aussi m'informa Angela

-**Waouh, c'est que vous vous y connaissez** dis-je avec un soupçon de terreur dans la voix.

**-Oui mais n'essaie pas de tenter ta chance avec l'apollon, il dit non à tout le monde** siffla Stacie, très venimeuse.

**-Quand tu dis 'tout le monde', je suppose que tu parles de toi?** Demandai-je narquoise

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva en trombe suivi du reste des blondes. Bah quoi, j'dis que la vérité.

Le repas se passe rapidement et il est temps pour moi d'aller en sport. J'ai hâte. J'adore ce que l'on fait. La danse est un art magnifique. Il y en a tellement et chacune a sa signification. En plus, nous allons bientôt passer à une autre danse. Le seul point négatif est que tout les garçons ne savent pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais bon, souvent je danse avec Jacob et je m'amuse véritablement. Lorsque j'arrive dans les vestiaires, les uniformes ont changés. Je ne m'étonne pas car les profs nous l'avez annoncer la semaine dernière. Je m'habille et vais me regarder. Le mini short a été remplacé par une mini jupe avec shorty intégré. Le haut ne change pas vraiment, il est juste plus décolleté. Je sors et arrive dans le gymnase. Les garçons y sont déjà et leurs uniformes aussi ont changés. Ils portent un pantalon ample avec une chemise noire déboutonné sur pratiquement tout le devant. Lors de mon inspection, je découvre Cullen. Edward Cullen. Ainsi que ces sœurs et frères. Ouais, hourra, il fallait absolument que dans tout mes cours je me tape des vampires. Bon, après tout, ils doivent être doués en danse. Après tout, les vampires sont sensés être agile.

**-Bon, les jeunes. Aujourd'hui, nous avons cinq nouveaux danseurs. Ne rêvez pas, ils sont plus forts que vous. Ne toutes façons, même un enfant de trois le serait. Bref, ils vont nous faire une démonstration mais il manque une danseuse à ce cher Edward. Pour pallier à ce petit problème, Bella va danser. En place** crie Jacob

**Suavemente, besame**_ Doucement, embrasse-moi__  
_**Que quiero sentir tus labios **_Car je veux sentir tes lèvres__  
_**Besandome otra vez **_M'embrassant à nouveau_

Edward et moi commençons à danser. Je baisse les yeux, gênés de devoir danser avec lui.

**Suave, besame, besame **_Doux, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi_  
**Suave, besame otra vez **_Doux, embrasse-moi à nouveau_  
**Suave, que quiero sentir tus labios **_Doux, car je veux sentir tes lèvres_

**Suave, besandome otra vez **_Doux, m'embrassant à nouveau_

**Suave, besame, besame **_Doux, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi_  
**Suave, besame un poquito **_Doux, embrasse-moi un peu_  
**Suave, besa, besa, besa **_Doux, embrasse, embrasse, embrasse_

**Suave, besame otro ratito **_Doux, embrasse-moi encore un peu_  
**Pequena, hechate pa'ca **_Petite, couche-toi par ici_

Edward, de sa main droite, prend mon menton et me le relève. Je plonge alors dans un océan de douceur couleur or. Ses yeux semblent vouloir me crier quelque chose. Ses sentiments sont confus.

**Cuando tu me besas **_Quand tu m'embrasses_  
**Me siento en el aire **_Je me sens en l'air_

**Por eso cuando te veo **_C'est pour ça que quand je te vois_

**Comienzo a besarte **_Je commence à t'embrasser_

**Y si te despegas yo me despierto **_Et si tu te décolles je me réveille_

**De ese rico sueno que me dan tus besos **_De ce délicieux rêve que tes baisers me donnent_

Il me rapproche de lui. Encore et toujours plus. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux.

**Besame suavecito,**_Embrasse-moi doucement,_  
**Sin prisa y con calma **_Sans hâte et calmement_

**Dame un beso bien profundo **_Donne-moi un profond baiser_

**Que me llegue al alma **_Qui atteigne mon âme_

**Dame un beso mas que en mi boca cabe **_Donne-moi un baiser de plus car dans ma bouche il y a de la place_

**Dame un beso despacito **_Donne-moi lentement un baiser_

**Dame un beso suave **_Donne-moi un doux baiser_

**Suave, tus labios tienen **_Doux, tes lèvres ont_  
**Suave, ese secreto **_Doux, ce secret_

**Suave, yo beso y beso **_Doux, j'embrasse et j'embrasse_

**Suave, y no lo encuentro **_Doux, mais je ne le trouve pas_

**Suave, un beso suave **_Doux, un doux baiser_

**Suave, es lo anhelo **_Doux, c'est ce que j'attends_

**Suave, un beso tuyo **_Doux, un de tes baisers_

**Suave, es lo que quiero **_Doux, c'est ce que je veux_

**Suave, yo me pregunto **_Doux, je me demande__  
_**Suave, que tienen tus besos **_Doux, ce qu'ont tes baisers_

**Suave, trato de escaparme **_Doux, j'essaye de m'échapper_

**Suave, y me siento preso **_Doux et je me sens prisonnier_

**Suave, besa, besa, besame un poquito **_Doux, embrasse, embrasse, embrasse-moi un peu_

**Suave, basa, besa, besa, besame otro ratito **_Doux, embrasse, embrasse, embrasse-moi encore un peu_

**Suave, besame, besame **_Doux, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi_  
**Suave, besame otre vez **_Doux, embrasse-moi à nouveau_

**Suave, que yo quiero sentir tus labios **_Doux, car je veux sentir tes lèvres_

**Suave, besandome suavemente **_Doux, m'embrassant doucement_

**Suave, tiernamente **_Doux, tendrement_

**Suave, carinosamente **_Doux, avec de l'affection_

**Suave, dulcemente, besame mucho **_Doux, doucement, embrasse-moi beaucoup_

**Sin prisa u con calma **_Sans hâte et calmement__  
_**Que yo quiero sentir tus labios **_Car je veux sentir tes lèvres_

**Besandome otra vez **_M'embrassant à nouveau_

**Suave **_Doux**_

La chanson prend fin tandis que mon partenaire et moi ne bougeons plus. Nous sommes haletants mais nous nous fixons toujours. Lorsque Edward entame un mouvement pour rapprocher sa tête de la mienne, des applaudissements retentissent. Je détourne rapidement les yeux tout en rougissant.

Le cours continue et je fais tout pour ne pas être avec Edward. Je me sens trop attirée par lui et je ne souhaite faire aucun dérapage. Enfin, la sonnerie se déclenche et lorsque je vais pour partir, Leah ainsi que Jacob m'interpelle.

J'y vais directement pour savoir ce qu'ils me veulent.

**-Tout d'abord félicitations pour ta prestation avec Edward. Tu étais tout simplement merveilleuse** me complimente la danseuse.

**-C'est pour cela que dorénavant, tu danseras tout le temps avec Edward** sourit Jacob, fière de lui.

Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde!**

***= A la faveur de l'automne, TETE**

****= Suavemente, ELVIS CRESPO**

**Alors, avez vous aimez la rencontre?**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissés une reviews ou même plusieurs, ça fait chaud au coeur :)**

_Alvina26: Effectivement, la vie de Bella n'est pas de tout repos. C'est vrai qu'à Forks, il n'y a pas toujours que du beau monde :D Sinon, la rencontre est enfin arrivée. Merci encore et à bientôt. Bisou_

_ayana: Pour ceux qui est de vengeance, Bella n'est pas la plus méchante, je te l'accorde. Mais je ne voulais pas la faire peste, après tout, elle reste quand même un Ange ;) Merci et bisou._

_Titi-Chou:__Merci de me donner ton avis. Moi aussi j'adore les histoires avec les Anges et tout autre chose mais il n'y en a pas tellement sur Fanfiction. Alors j'ai étiré mes dix petits doigts et j'ai écrit cette histoire ;D Bisou._

_kadronya:__Bonjour toi. Tout d'abord je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Au contraire, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur les incohérences présentes dans ma fic. Seulement, je voulais montrer que Bella est déboussolée. Elle a perdu tout ces repères et ne croit plus forcément en sa nature et son monde. Elle arrive dans un monde totalement différent et essaye de s'adapter aux coutûmes de ce monde. Bien sûr, elle va regagner en maturité mais il faut lui laisser le temps de retrouver ses repères. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis :) Bisou._

_MeliisLaMalicePp:__Et bien merci beaucoup de ta reviews. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il y a autant de compliments réunis :) J'espère ne pas te décevoir :).. A bientôt et bisou._

_Al:__Merci pour ta reviews. J'avais un peur quand à la cohérence spatio-temporelle de mon histoire :P Surtout que dans deux ou trois chapitres, la vie de Bella va être en mode accéléré :) Bisou_

_fifer:__MERCI. Je suppose que tu es nouvelle sur ma fic et je te remercie énormément de m'avoir laissé un commentaire sur chaque chapitre surtout que tu n'étais pas obligée. Bisou._

**Je voudrai faire une petite annonce. Humhum!(**_crie fort dans la salle puis le silence se fait_**), il n'est pas sûr que je poste la semaine prochaine (**_Ohhh, nooon!_**) Et si mes amis. Le problème est que je déménage et que je n'aurai pas internet pendant un certain temps. Je ferai mon possible pour vous poster le chapitre 7 mais n'espérez pas trop. Merci de votre compréhension :D**

**TwilightandCo**


	8. Note

**Bonjour tout le monde**

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de ma trop longue absence sur ce site. En effet, voilà déjà plusieurs mois que je n'ai plus posté. Permettez moi donc de vous en expliquer les raisons.

Comme l'indique le dernier chapitre posté, j'ai déménagé. Je pense que tout le monde a déjà vécu cette situation. Il a fallu faire les cartons, les déplacer puis les ranger. Ce qui vous en conviendrez, prends du temps. Il ne faut pas non plus oubliez le côté administratif et pourquoi pas sociale. Des papiers à remplir et des relations à creer. Le déménagement qui devait être rapide, à été plus long que prévu.

Ensuite, une fois bien installé chez moi, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Je remettais en question mon style d'écriture, le sujet de mon histoire et tant d'autres choses. Cette "maladie" a duré plusieurs semaines, m'empêchant d'écrire tout en me triturant les méninges.

Enfin, lorsque l'envie ainsi que l'imagination me sont revenues, j'ai préféré ne pas posté. Non, non je ne suis pas folle. J'ai pris une grande décision. Je ne reposterai qu'une fois mon histoire entièrement écrite. Ainsi, vous ne subiriez plus mes pannes et les upload serez fréquentes. J'ai longuement hésité avant de vous écrire et si je l'ai finalement fait, c'est pour vous prévenir, chèrs lecteurs que non, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, bien au contraire.

Néanmoins, j'ai une question à vous posez. Préférez vous que je supprime le peu de chapitre pour que je puisse les retravaillez et tout repostez dans plusieurs mois ou que je laisse les chapitres déja postés ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous présente encore mes plus plates excuses.

**TwilightandCo**


End file.
